Place for Departing my heart
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: Tiga tahun setelah pertempuran antara Kenshin dan Shishio, Soujiro berkelana mencari 'tempatnya', apakah dia mampu menemukan tempat yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya?, SouxOC rated T karena akan ada darah...NOW COMPLETE!
1. found the place

**Place for Departing My Heart**

Disclaimer: RurouKen belonged to Nobuhiro Watsuki

Summary: Tiga tahun berlalu sejak pertarungan dengan Shishio, apakah Soujiro akan menemukan tempatnya seperti Kenshin sudah menemukan dojo Kamiyakasshin dan keluarga kecilnya?

**Chapter 1-Found the Place**

Sudah tiga tahun sejak aku terakhir memegang pedangku. Perkataan seorang ahli pedang menyadarkanku bahwa tidak selamanya hukum alam itu berlaku. Dia memberikan pandangan baru padaku mengenai yang kuat dan yang lemah dan karena itulah aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Selama tiga tahun ini aku menjalani kehidupan yang sama sepertinya sebelum dia melabuhkan hati di tempat yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya tanpa mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Apa yang kulakukan ini kurang lebih sama, mencari jati diriku yang sempat tersesat selama 10 tahun dan tempatku untuk melabuhkan hatiku yang mungkin menjadi tempatku beristirahat atau berjuang melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku.

JJJ

Kakiku melangkah ke kota yang terlihat ramai dan damai, apakah tempat ini bisa menjadi tempatku tinggal?

Belum sampai ke pusat kotanya, langkahku terhenti saat melihat ada keributan yang menyedot perhatian orang-orang kota, karena penasaran aku mendekat ke kerumunan itu, dengan sedikit usaha menyalip-nyalip kerumunan orang, aku bisa melihat jelas apa yang menjadi permasalahan.

Beberapa orang preman sedang menyudutkan seorang kakek yang tampak gemetaran karena ketakutan. Preman-preman berbadan besar itu tampak beringas dan mereka membawa labu berisi sake-rupanya pemabuk pembuat onar.

"Saya minta maaf...saya benar-benar tidak sengaja..."

"Memangnya minta maaf saja cukup?! Lihat pakaian kami jadi kotor karena kau menabrakkan gerobakmu yang berisi pupuk kandang itu kepada kami!!"

"Tapi saya benar-benar tidak sengaja..."

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ganti ongkos cuci kemarikan uang yang ada di dikantongmu itu!!"

"Maafkan saya, tapi uang ini bukan punya saya, ini uang tuan saya yang dititipkan untuk membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga..."

"Jangan banyak bicara!!," Preman yang paling besar mengayunkan tangannya dan penduduk kota itu menjerit tertahan.

BUAKH!!!

JJJ

"Apa-apaan kamu?"

Rasa sakit menjalar dari pipi ke kepalaku. Rupanya ide buruk menjadikan wajah sendiri menjadi sansak pukulan orang besar itu.

"Tuan-tuan sekalian, bukankah kakek ini sudah meminta maaf?," Aku tersenyum dan kulihat wajah mereka terperangah.

"Apa katamu, kau mau sok jagoan ya?!"

"Bukan begitu, bukankah memukul orang tua itu tidak baik?"

"Kalau begitu kau mau mengganti ongkos cuci pakaian kami, bocah?," Mereka tertawa mengejek.

"Sayangnya saya tidak punya uang, tapi kalau Anda sekalian mau, saya bisa mencucikan pakaian Tuan-tuan..."

Mereka terdiam, wajah mereka keheranan. Mungkin mereka pikir untuk apa aku harus repot-repot mencuci pakaian mereka untuk seorang kakek yang tidak dikenal.

"HEI KALIAN BIKIN KERIBUTAN LAGI YA!!," Terdengar suara peluit di kejauhan.

"Polisi!! Ayo lari!!"

Saat mereka pergi, kerumunan berangsur menghilang. Aku menghela napas dan terduduk.

"_Itte_..._tte_...[1]," Aku memegangi pipiku yang tadi terkena bogem mentah.

"Anak muda, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm...saya tidak apa-apa...," Aku tersenyum.

"Maaf, kakek jadi melibatkanmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kakek ingin pulang ke rumah?"

"Begitulah, kakek sedang membawa pupuk kandang dari rumah majikan kakek untuk kakek jadikan pupuk di rumah tapi kakek rupanya sudah tua, gerobak itu tiba-tiba oleng dan pupuk kandangnya mengenai mereka..."

Aku memandang gerobak yang terbalik itu. Masih ada sekitar lima karung lagi yang masih utuh.

"Apa kakek butuh bantuan? Saya bisa membantu..."

"Ah, tidak perlu...kakek sudah merepotkanmu..."

"Apa kakek yakin?"

"Iya, sudahlah...kakek pulang dulu ya anak muda..."

"Hati-hati, kek..."

Aku memandang cemas pada kakek yang benar-benar sudah renta itu. Dia kelihatan kepayahan saat harus mendorong lima karung pupuk kandang itu dan tidak tunggu lama, dia kembali terguling.

"Kalau begini, dia bisa kena masalah lagi..."

Setelah menghela napas melihat kecerobohan kakek itu, kakiku kulangkahkan ke tempat kakek itu yang masih repot meminta-minta maaf pada orang yang sudah terganggu jalannya dan akupun memunguti pupuk kandang itu dan mengembalikannya ke gerobak setelah sebelumnya aku membalikkan gerobak yang terguling.

"Anak muda, tidak perlu repot-repot begitu..."

"Saya tidak merasa kerepotan kok...sudah kakek tenang saja, katakan saja di mana rumah kakek, saya akan mengantar gerobak dan karung-karung ini ke sana..."

JJJ

"Kakek benar-benar merasa tidak enak..."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya justru merasa berdosa jika membiarkan kakek kerepotan...," Aku tersenyum.

Kami sudah sampai ke rumah kakek itu, rumah kecil yang rupanya tidak jauh dari tempat kami bertemu. Halaman di depan rumahnya ditanami berbagai jenis sayuran tapi aku merasa lahan itu kurang dirawat.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu..."

"Tunggu dulu anak muda...," Dia masuk ke dalam dan memanggil seseorang.

"Ada apa kek?," Tanya suara dari dalam yang perlahan mendekat keluar

"Nenek...anak ini telah membantu kakek ketika kakek mendapat masalah dengan preman..."

"Bu...bukan apa-apa kok...," Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Bahkan dia membantu kakek mengantarkan gerobak dan karung-karung ini...karena membantu kakek, dia jadi kena pukul..."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu duduklah dulu...beristirahatlah..."

"Tidak, saya..."

"Kalau melihat penampilanmu, sepertinya kau sedang berpergian, kau tidak terburu-buru kan?"

Wajah pasangan tua yang mengharap agar aku mampir sebentar di rumah mereka membuatku tidak bisa menolak.

"Tidak...saya tidak terburu-buru..."

JJJ

Nenek menyediakan secangkir teh dan sepiring kue dango dan senbei kemudian dia duduk di samping kakek. Keduanya melihatku antusias, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"Menginaplah di sini...nenek sudah menyiapkan air mandi dan pakaian ganti..."

"Ah...tidak perlu...saya akan melanjutkan perjalanan saya, terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian berdua..."

"Nenek, sudahlah...mungkin dia ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa di tinggal..."

"Tapi kek...Nak tinggallah di sini semalam saja, malam-malam sangat berbahaya dan lagi...nenek senang kalau kau mau menginap di sini...," Si nenek terlihat sedih.

"Eh? Apa baik begitu? Saya kan orang asing..."

"Kami ini tidak dikaruniai anak, jadi kami sangat senang kalau ada anak muda yang mampir ke sini...," Jelas kakek.

"Menginaplah di sini, ya..."

"Eh..."

"Ayolah, apa kau mau kami memohon?," Si kakek menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Ah, tidak perlu...baiklah, aku akan menginap..."

"Terima kasih!!"

Aku tersenyum, mereka berdua kelihatan sangat gembira. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka.

"Nah, sekarang mandilah...kau pasti jadi bau karena pupuk kandang itu...," Kata kakek sambil menyerahkan pakaian ganti padaku.

"Kamar mandinya ada di belakang...," Sahut nenek antusias.

Aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap kecuali terus berterima kasih pada mereka.

Seusai aku mandi, makanan sudah tersedia. Kalau begini aku jadi merasa seperti di layani.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa...kami merasa senang saat melakukannya..."

"Benar nak, ayo makan yang banyak...nenek membuat nasinya agak banyak tadi..."

"Iya, wah...seperti firasat saja akan mendapat tamu ya kek..."

"Benar, nek...apalagi anaknya baik..."

"Kalian terlalu memuji saya...," Aku tersenyum.

Setelah obrolan singkat, aku menghadap nasi dan lauk yang terhidang. Aku mengambil sumpit, merapatkan ke dua tanganku dan memejamkan mataku, berdoa.

"_Itadakimasu_...[2]"

JJJ

"Dari tadi kita bicara...tapi kau belum menyebutkan namamu nak..."

"Ah, maaf...nama saya Seta Soujiro..."

"Soujiro ya? namamu bagus...pasti orang tuamu sayang sekali padamu ya?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan nenek. Orang tua? Orang tuaku sudah lama sekali meninggal, bahkan aku tidak ingat wajah mereka. Yang aku ingat hanyalah perlakuan kejam saudara-saudara tiriku. Ya karena pada dasarnya aku ini hanya anak haram yang di beri nama keluarga mereka agar mereka tidak merasa malu dan mereka bisa mendapatkan budak yang tidak perlu di bayar.

"Ya...," Jawabku hambar sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga kelihatan tampan dan bersih, pastinya orang yang merawatmu adalah orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu ya?"

"Iya, beliau sudah mengajari saya banyak hal...," Pikiranku kembali terkenang akan Shishio-sama yang sudah tiada.

Walau dia mengajariku prinsip 'yang kuat akan memakan yang lemah'-prinsip yang selalu kupegang sampai aku menyadari bahwa itu salah dan bisa di ubah, tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa beliaulah sosok pengganti orang tuaku dan beliau juga memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik.

"Lalu, sudah berapa lama kau memegang pedang?"

"Eh?," Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan memandang kakek.

"Tangan kananmu...punya kapalan yang dimiliki pemain pedang kemudian tangan kirimu...maksudku ibu jarinya, ada bekas goresan tipis tapi dalam, itu luka biasa yang dimiliki pemain pedang saat memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya..."

"Begini-begini...waktu muda kakek juga ikut ketentaraan dan membela negara...," Wajah nenek begitu cerah menceritakan masa lalu suaminya.

"Begitu...saya sudah memegang pedang selama 10 tahun dan tiga tahun belakangan ini saya mencoba untuk meninggalkannya...," Aku tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak hal...," Aku masih mempertahankan senyumanku.

"Begitu ya? memang sekarang pedang sudah dilarang oleh pemerintah, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diizinkan untuk membawanya...tapi bagi orang yang sudah memegang pedang dalam waktu lama sepertimu pasti sulit sekali...seperti diriku yang sewaktu mendapat wamil tetap saja memikirkan ladang pertanian..."

"Sekarang saya sedang mengusahakannya..."

"Petani walaupun dia jauh dari ladang dan tidak memegang cangkul seumur hidup tetaplah petani, begitu juga dengan ahli pedang walau berusaha sekeras apapun berusaha menjauhkan diri, dia tetaplah seorang ahli pedang..."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan kakek yang bermakna dalam itu. Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar dan itupun berlaku untukku. Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh sampai dia mati.

"Tunggu dulu, Nak...berapa usiamu tahun ini?," Tanya nenek tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa nek?," Tanya kakek balik.

"Sepuluh tahun dia bermain pedang tajam? Dengan wajah semuda ini? Pertama kali dia memegangnya umur berapa?"

"Ooh iya...Nak Soujiro, berapa umurmu?"

"Saya? Tahun ini 21 tahun...," Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau sudah bermain pedang 10 tahun dan tiga tahun belakangan ini berhenti...maka...pertama kali kamu mengayunkan pedangmu itu...," Nenek menghitung dengan panik.

"Saat...umurmu...de...delapan tahun?!"

Aku tersenyum membalas jawaban yang mereka dapatkan sendiri. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat mereka terkejut mengetahui kenyataannya.

JJJ

Aku berguling di dalam selimut hangat, aku belum juga bisa memejamkan mataku karena perkataan kakek tadi.

"Apa Himura-san juga pernah dikatakan seperti tadi?," Gumamku pelan, takut membangunkan kakek dan nenek.

Saat aku menghela napas, uap putih mengebul dari mulutku. Seketika kusadari udara malam ini begitu dingin.

"Saya tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini...walau di sini...menyenangkan dan hangat..."

JJJ

"Kau mau benar-benar pergi?"

"Mm...terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian..."

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Apa kau punya tujuan?," Tanya nenek cemas.

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan hati mereka.

"_Sessha wa Rurouni_...[3]"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi, tinggallah di sini...kau tidak punya tujuan tetap...bagaimana kalau kau sampai sakit? Tidak ada yang merawatmu...Di luar udaranya sangat dingin kalau malam...," Pinta nenek.

"Tidak boleh begitu nek, saya pasti akan baik-baik saja...kalian sudah berbaik hati menampung saya yang asal usulnya tidak kalian ketahui...kalau saya berlama-lama di sini siapa tahu akan merepotkan kalian..."

"Kami tidak mempermasalahkan masa lalumu..."

"Eh?," Aku menengok ke arah kakek.

"Setiap orang punya hak untuk menyimpan masa lalunya sendiri...tidak usah kau katakan juga, kami memahaminya..."

Ucapan kakek membuat air mataku terkumpul dan membendung pengelihatanku ditambah dengan pegangan tangan nenek yang begitu kuat di kedua tanganku, mencegahku agar tidak pergi.

"Soujiro, apa kau tidak lelah berpergian tanpa tujuan? Tinggallah disini...jadilah cucu kami...," Pinta nenek sambil menangis.

"Apa...boleh?," Tanyaku terbata.

"Tentu saja...tinggallah disini...kami mohon...," Suara nenek semakin terdengar bergetar.

"Mm...saya akan tinggal..."

Nenek mendekapku erat, kakek berjalan mendekat kemudian memelukku, sementara aku tidak berhenti meneteskan air mata. Perasaanku terasa hangat, perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya-perasaan dibutuhkan dan disayangi.

JJJ

"Kakek pergi?," Tanyaku suatu pagi yang cerah.

"Iya, setiap dua hari dia pergi kerumah majikan kami...dia masih bekerja di sana...memasak dan melakukan bersih-bersih juga merawat salah satu anggota keluarga majikan kami...dia baru akan kembali seminggu lagi..."

"Hee...padahal kakek sudah tua...kenapa masih bekerja berat begitu?"

"Itulah sumber usaha kami nak, kalau hanya mengandalkan ladang yang tidak seberapa, kami tidak akan bisa hidup..."

"Ah, kalau begitu...saya hanya akan menambah beban kalian...saya..."

"Tidak...tidak begitu nak...sudah jangan pikirkan hal itu..."

"Nenek...kalau ada yang bisa saya bantu...akan saya kerjakan..."

"Tidak usah...nenek masih sanggup..."

"Nenek menganggap saya cucu kan?"

"Iya...nenek menganggapmu sebagai cucu sendiri..."

"Saya harap, seperti pada cucu sendiri...nenek tidak usah segan meminta apapun dari saya..."

Mendengar perkataanku, nenek tersenyum dan meletakkan wadah mencuci beras yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

"Kalau begitu, Soujiro...tolong kau garap ladang kita ya..."

JJJ

Matahari bersinar terik dan aku baru menyelesaikan separuh pekerjaanku mengolah ladang. Aku mengayunkan cangkul dan mata besinya kembali menghujam tanah.

"Tidak kusangka...melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti ini lagi...," Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pengolahan ladang yang rencananya akan ditanami kol ini.

Saat menghela napas sesaat, aku melihat seorang pria tegap berjalan menuju rumah kakek dan nenek. Dia juga menatapku tapi tetap berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Ah...silakan masuk...," Nenek membungkuk-bungkuk.

Pria tegap itu masuk dan kemudian pintu kembali tertutup. Ah, mungkin tamu penting, tanah ini pokoknya harus sudah selesai hari ini jadi besok bisa mulai di tanami.

"APA?!!"

JJJ

Aku berlari begitu mendengar teriakan nenek, tanpa peduli apapun aku membuka pintu dengan kasar-takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada nenek.

"Nenek...apa nenek tidak apa-apa?"

"Soujiro...," Terlihat ada genangan air mata di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Siapa anak ini nek?"

"Dia...cucuku...pasti kakek sudah cerita pada kalian kan?"

"Begitu...," Orang itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada apa ini?," Tanyaku bingung.

"Saya membawa kabar pada nenek, tadi di tempatnya bekerja, kakek terjatuh dan pingsan...karena itu beliau ada di rumah majikan kami..."

"Kenapa tidak dibawa pulang?"

"Kakek bersikeras bahwa dia tidak ingin pulang kalau semua pekerjaannya di kediaman tuan kami belum selesai..."

"Kakek itu keras kepala sekali...padahal seharusnya dia sadar akan usianya...," Nenek mengelap air matanya.

Aku tidak tega melihat nenek menangisi pasangan hidupnya yang entah sudah bersamanya sejak berapa lama. Kakek benar-benar membuat khawatir nenek.

"Tuan, apakah kakek akan mau jika ada yang menggantikannya?"

"Itulah masalahnya, semua pelayan di rumah Tuan sudah memegang peranan masing-masing kalau ada yang keluar jalur maka akan sangat mengganggu keteraturan yang sudah lama berjalan di rumah itu..."

"Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang menggantikan kakek..."

"Soujiro!?"

JJJ

Aku diantar oleh pembawa pesan yang tadi datang kerumah kakek dan nenek ke rumah yang besar. Seberapa besarnya itu tidak membuatku terkejut karena benteng Shishio-sama jauh lebih besar daripada rumah ini.

"Kemarilah, Soujiro-san...," Tuntun orang itu dan aku mengikutinya makin masuk ke bagian dalam rumah itu.

Dia mengantarku ke sebuah ruangan dan dia membuka ruangan itu. Kelihatannya itu adalah ruangan untuk tempat pegawai tinggal.

"Kakek, cucumu datang..."

Terdengar batuk dari arah dalam dan aku mendekatinya. Kakek terbaring dengan selimut dan wajah pucat.

"Sou...jiro...jadi...merepotkanmu..."

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum, kakek terlihat lega melihat senyumanku kemudian dia terbatuk lagi.

"Kakek terlalu lelah, sebaiknya kakek beristirahat di rumah, nenek cemas..."

"Tidak...bisa...aku harus bekerja...tidak ada yang mengurus...pekerjaan... uhuk...uhuk..."

"Sudah...beristirahatlah, biar saya yang menggantikan kakek..."

"Hah?!"

"Begitu tidak apa-apa kan?," Aku menoleh pada si pembawa pesan dan kulihat dia mengangguk.

"Ta...tapi Soujiro...pekerjaan ini berat...dan lagi ada..."

BRAKKK

Pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar, di depan pintu itu kulihat seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan kimono pendek. Kakek terperangah dan mencoba bangkit dari kasurnya sementara si pembawa pesan membungkuk.

"KAKEEEKKK!!!"

_~to be continued~_

* * *

[1] Sakit…sakit…

[2] Selamat makan

[3] Saya seorang pengembara

* * *

A/N: Pertama kali posting pake bahasa Indonesia, sebenernya ini fic kedua yang gw posting, yang pertama pake bahasa Inggris kategorinya Bleach judulnya Itoshii go yo, kalo ada waktu tolong di baca dan di review ya, kekurangan reviewer nih,

**(this site)/s/4707945/1/itoshii_go_yo**

**damn I can't write the URL**

ngomong-ngomong soal cerita kenapa yang ini nggak gw tulis pake bahasa Inggris, sebenernya cerita ini udah lumayan lama dan jadi konsumsi pribadi aja (gw sama ade' gw) dan setelah gw menemukan kepercayaan diri buat posting, gw mutusin untuk ngirim cerita ini soalnya ini salah satu doujin yang paling gw suka. Ditambah ngartiin ke bahasa Inggris...itu sedikit...menyebalkan...apalagi untuk cerita yang udah jadi.

Nah selain fic Bleach yang udah gw kasih URL-nya, cerita ini juga butuh dukungan...hehe...klik tombol di bawah n lemme know your opinion!!


	2. ojousama

**Place for Departing My Heart**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

"Ojou-sama..."

Aku terperangah melihat sosok wanita yang bisa di bilang sudah dewasa itu tapi aku heran Ojou-sama rumah besar ini masih saja berteriak-teriak.

"Siapa itu? Ouji-sama dari rumah siapa?'

"Bu...bukan begitu Ojou-sama, dia cucuku..."

"Cucu? Kakek, bukankah kakek tidak punya keturunan..."

Waah...ceplas-ceplos, apa dia tidak berpikir itu akan menyakiti orang yang mendengarnya?

"Memang...kakek tidak punya keturunan, anak ini kakek angkat jadi cucu..."

"Hmm...begitu lalu untuk apa dia di sini?"

"Saya ingin menggantikan kakek untuk menjalankan tugas, kakek sudah tua...beliau sudah tidak kuat mengerjakan pekerjaan di sini..."

"Begitu? Kalau penampilanmu seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan pelayan..."

"Ini?," Aku menepuk dadaku-maksudnya mengenai pakaianku-sebuah kemeja barat bewarna putih dan kimono yang kupakai di bagian luarnya.

"Ganti pakaianmu karena kau akan sibuk dan pasti kau tidak mau pakaianmu kotor kan nantinya..."

Dia menutup pintunya dengan kasar dan kami dalam ruangan ini terdiam. Kakek menghela napas dan mengurut dadanya.

"Itulah sebabnya kakek tidak ingin kau menggantikan kakek di sini..."

"Kenapa dengan Ojou-sama itu?"

"Kakek bertugas untuk menjadi pengasuhnya sejak beliau masih bayi dan sekarang kakek menjadi pelayan pribadinya..."

"Pelayan pribadi...?"

"Begitulah Soujiro-san, walau hanya menjadi pelayan pribadi tapi kakek bekerja seperti melayani satu keluarga penuh...," Jelas pelayan tadi mengantarku menemui kakek.

"Hee?"

"Ojou-sama memang merepotkan..."

"Jangan begitu, Ojou-sama melakukan itu karena beliau kesepian..."

"Kesepian?"

"Mungkin hanya kakek yang merasa, habis kakek sudah merawat Ojou-sama sejak beliau bayi..."

"Memang hanya kakek yang tahan dengan kelakuan Ojou-sama...tidak ada yang sanggup..."

"Jadi, lupakan saja untuk membantu kakek, nak...pulanglah temani nenek..."

"Mana bisa begitu, kalau memang Ojou-sama seperti itu orangnya, kakek tidak boleh bekerja lebih lama lagi di sini, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ojou-sama sama sekali tidak bisa di prediksi, kalau kakek di suruh menangkut karung beras dan pingsan bagaimana?"

"Itu benar kek, biar Soujiro-san yang menggantikan kakek di sini..."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa...percayalah pada saya...," Aku tersenyum menenangkannya.

JJJ

Kakek pulang diantar oleh orang yang tadi datang kerumah, aku memperhatikan punggungnya sampai dia menghilang.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan situ?!"

"Ojou-sama..."

Dia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dan menyilangkan kakinya sementara mulutnya mengunyah sesuatu.

"Ojou-sama, apa itu baik? Seorang wanita seperti itu...," Aku tersenyum.

Dia membungkuk mengambil sesuatu dari tanah dan mengepalkan tangannya, dia menatapku hambar dan melemparkan sesuatu dari tangannya, sesuatu yang dilemparnya mengenai pelipisku dan menimbulkan bunyi.

"ADUH!!"

"Diam kau, jangan ikut campur urusanku..."

Aku memegang pelipisku, ada benjolan yang perlahan tapi pasti akan membesar dan pasti akan berubah warna menjadi ungu.

"Aku ingin lihat, seberapa lama wajahmu yang tersenyum itu bisa bertahan? Penipu..."

Dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku tertegun sendiri di depan gerbang sambil memegang pelipisku.

"_Maa_..."

JJJ

"SOUJIROOOO!!!"

"_Haah...hai_!!"

Aku terbangun dengan kaget dan refleks menyibakkan selimutku, teriakan yang sangat keras bahkan bisa membangunkan satu rumah berisi pelayan-pelayan itu.

"Pergilah...Soujiro-san...kalau kau tidak menyahuti panggilannya dia bisa terus berteriak sepanjang hari...," Pinta salah seorang pelayan dengan suara parau yang sangat jelas sekali merasa terganggu.

"Ahh...," Aku menunduk dan memegangi kepalaku yang pusing karena di bangunkan tiba-tiba.

"SOUJIROOOO!!!!"

"Aa...," Aku berjalan terhuyung dan bergegas untuk berpakaian.

Masih dengan separuh nyawa, aku berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarnya. Sesekali aku mengucek mataku agar aku tidak kelihatan baru bangun.

"Ada apa Ojou-sama?"

"LAMA!! Cepat sediakan sarapan untukku!!," Di dalam kamar, dia sudah siap dengan kimono dan hakama-nya.

"Hee? Tapi ini masih gelap..."

"Jangan membantahku!!," Dia melemparkan pedang bambu yang telak mengenai wajahku.

"_Itt_..._tteee_..."

"Cepat!!"

"Ba...baik...," Aku berbalik dan berlari menuju dapur.

Dapur masih gelap dan belum ada seorang pelayan-pun yang menyiapkan sarapan.

Aku melihat kompor yang masih belum menyala dan berpikir untuk membuat ikan bakar untuknya. Nasi juga sepertinya belum ada.

"Kayu bakarnya...," Aku bergegas keluar mengambil beberapa potong kayu bakar dan menyiramkan minyak tanah dan menyalakan api.

"Fuuh...fuuh...uhuk...uhuk!!"

Aku meniup kompor agar mau menyala, asapnya membuatku terbatuk. Haah...pekerjaan yang sudah lama sekali tidak kulakukan.

Sembari menunggu tanaknya nasi dan matangnya ikan, aku berjalan ke sumur dan menimba air dan menuangkannya ke ember kayu.

Langit masih sangat gelap dan uap mengepul dari mulutku. Perlahan dengan kedua tanganku, aku mengambil air dan membasuhkannya ke wajahku.

"_Tsumetai_...[1]," Aku menggigil.

Kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan Ojou-sama membangunkanku sangat pagi dan meminta sarapan sepagi ini? Apa kakek juga selalu di suruh-suruh seperti ini?

"_Ara_..._ara_...ikannya...ikannya..."

JJJ

Ojou-sama sudah menunggu di teras di depan kamarnya. Aku membawakan makanan dan teh untuknya dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Lama!!"

"Maafkan saya..."

Dia makan dengan cepat dan aku menungguinya duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya sementara memandang ke arah halaman, di sana ada tiang dengan boneka jerami dan satu tiang lagi dengan futon butut yang diikat menggulung di tiang itu.

"Boneka-boneka itu?"

"Ah, kau memperhatikannya? Itu temanku..."

"Teman? Eh..."

"Bodoh!! Tentu saja maksudnya bukan yang sebenarnya, dia itu temanku berlatih!!"

"Berlatih? _Masaka__**[2]**_...Ojou-sama berlatih kendo?," Aku teringat pedang bambu yang tadi dilemparkannya padaku.

"Benar!! Bukan hanya kendo, aku juga berlatih kempo!!"

"Untuk apa? Ojou-sama orang yang berkecukupan, tinggal menyewa beberapa orang untuk melindungi Ojou-sama dan Ojou-sama tidak perlu repot-repot...terlebih lagi Ojou-sama perempuan, tidak takut dijauhi pria?," Aku tersenyum.

BUAKH!!

Sebuah bogem mentah mengenai pipiku dan aku melihat wajahnya penuh kepuasan karena melakukan itu.

"O...Ojou-sama...," Aku memegangi pipiku dan menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Itulah alasan aku ingin melakukannya sendiri...rasanya lebih menyenangkan, bagaimana menurutmu?," Dia tersenyum lebar dan meloncat dari teras menuju tiang futonnya dan mulai memukulinya.

"_Maa_...," Aku menghela napas menutup mataku sambil menahan sakit dari pipiku yang berdenyut keras.

JJJ

"Wuaah!! Lihat lebam itu...ada tiga!! Kemarin satu di dekat mata, sekarang bertambah dua!!"

Aku diam saja saat para pelayan itu mengejekku-akhirnya aku bisa terlepas sebentar darinya karena dia harus pergi sekolah pagi tadi, tepat setelah dia menganiaya tiang futonnya. Di depanku ada ember berisi air dan es batu sementara tanganku sibuk mengompresi bekas-bekas kekerasan yang di lakukan Ojou-sama.

"Apa kakek juga mengalami yang seperti ini?"

"Emm...kadang-kadang tapi tidak sering karena kakek melakukan tugasnya dengan baik..."

"O ya kami lupa memberitahumu, tugasmu setelah ini adalah menjemput Ojou-sama di sekolahnya..."

"Heee?!!"

JJJ

Aku bersandar pada tembok gerbang sekolah yang megah ini menunggu Ojou-sama keluar dari sekolahnya. Beliau sekolah di sekolah khusus putri, tidak ada pria yang diizinkan masuk ke dalam kecuali orang tua murid dan karena alasan itulah aku berdiri menunggu di sini.

Aku menggosok-gosokkan tanganku dan menghangatkannya dengan napasku. Kuperhatikan pohon-pohon di depan sekolahnya yang sudah tidak memiliki daun, musim dingin sebentar lagi pasti akan datang.

Pandanganku kembali ke arah sekolah megah itu, gedungnya seperti gedung pemerintah, hanya saja tidak sesuram itu. Kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali ya sekolah itu, aku memang tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan tapi Shishio-sama mengajariku banyak hal dari membaca dan menulis, terlebih dari itu semua ilmu pedangnya yang kukembangkan sendiri.

Lonceng di atas menara berbunyi dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera melihat ke arah gerbang, melihat-lihat apakah Ojou-sama akan segera keluar dan rupanya bukan hanya aku sendiri yang menunggu seseorang yang keluar dari sekolah itu, ada beberapa orang lagi yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku hanya saja sejak tadi tidak kuperhatikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ojou-sama keluar dari sekolah bersama beberapa orang temannya, tertawa lepas dan kalau kuperhatikan seragam sekolah puteri itu benar-benar manis ya...aah...apa-apaan sih aku ini seperti om-om saja.

"Ojou-sama..."

"Kasumi-chan siapa itu?"

"Ah, dia...pengganti kakek, dia cucunya..."

"Cucunya kakek? Kukira Ouji-sama dari mana...," Bisik temannya.

"Dia tidak lebih dari pelayan, sudah ya...sampai besok...," Dia tersenyum dan melambai pada kedua temannya yang juga di jemput seseorang.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah Oujo-sama?," Aku tersenyum menyusul langkah kakinya yang cepat.

Dia tidak menggubris pertanyaanku dan melemparkan tas serta pedang bambunya untuk dibawakan olehku.

"...sudah kubilang padamu, kau itu terlalu bersih untuk menjadi seorang pelayan, dan sudah kubilang...jangan pakai pakaianmu yang itu!!"

"Tapi..."

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU!!," Teriaknya.

"I...iya...," Aku memeluk tas dan pedang bambunya makin erat, takut terkena pukulan seperti tadi pagi.

JJJ

Di tengah kota, kami melihat kerumunan yang hampir sama ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ke kota ini.

"Apa itu?," Tanya Ojou-sama.

"Kelihatannya ada pemabuk yang membuat onar..."

"Hei, tadi pagi kau bertanya untuk apa aku belajar kendo dan kempo, akan kutunjukkan!!"

"Ah, Ojou-sama!!"

Dia berlari menyeruak kerumunan dan aku menyusulnya dengan menyelip diantara orang-orang.

"Hei, kalian...apa kalian tidak mengerti, nenek itu sudah meminta maaf?!"

"HAAAH?!," Orang-orang itu menoleh.

Waah...gawat, dejavu....maksudku...orang-orang ini lagi? Kenapa aku begitu berjodoh dengan mereka.

"Mau apa perempuan ini?"

"Aku tidak takut pada kalian, ayo hadapi aku!!"

"Sombongnya...kita hajar saja dia biar dia rasakan kekuatan kita dan menyesal sudah ikut campur karena menantang kita!!"

Ojou-sama memang lincah, berkali-kali pukulan para preman itu luput darinya dan dia balas menyerang tapi walau kesakitan, preman-preman berwajah seram dan bertubuh tegap itu masih bisa bangkit lagi.

"Perempuan sial!!," Terdengar teriakan para penduduk dan Ojou-sama menoleh tepat ketika pukulan itu akan mengenainya.

BUAKH!!!

* * *

[1] Dingin

[2] Mungkinkah

* * *

A/N: chapter 2 ke posting juga, thanks untuk yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca cerita ini, I really appreciated that ^.^

please R&R


	3. smile is secret

**Place for Departing My Heart**

**disclaimer:** I want it so bad but it's not mine D =

**Chapter 3:** Smile is secret

* * *

"Apa-apaan kamu!!"

"_Itte_..._tte_..."

"Soujiro!!"

"Hah, kamu lagi!? Kamu itu tidak bosan-bosannya menjadi sasaran tinju bagi orang lain ya?!"

"Sekarang saya bertanggung jawab terhadap Ojou-sama ini...kuharap kalian tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi...," Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Cih!! Kalau melihatmu keinginanku berkelahi jadi hilang, ayo pergi!!"

Orang-orang itu berangsur menghilang, begitu juga orang-orang yang menonton.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!! Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri!!"

"Mana bisa begitu, kalau saya tidak melakukan ini, wajah Ojou-sama pasti sudah lebam...kalau Tuan pulang, apa yang harus saya katakan padanya?," Aku tersenyum.

"...Kali ini kuampuni kau karena kau menyelamatkanku, tapi awas saja aku tidak akan mengampunimu lagi kalau kau berani ikut campur!!"

"Mm...," Aku mengamini perkataannya dengan senyuman dan dia membantuku berdiri.

* * *

"_Ittee_...," Desisku tertahan sambil mengompres lebam yang diakibatkan pukulan keras preman itu.

"Soujiro-san, kau tidak ikut makan?"

"Duluan saja...saya rasa...saya tidak bisa makan kalau pipi saya seperti ini...," Lagipula aku tidak lapar.

Sementara mereka makan, aku keluar untuk mengambil air untuk mengompres yang baru. Ketika di dekat sumur itulah aku melihat Ojou-sama duduk memandangi kedua 'temannya'.

"Ojou-sama? Belum tidur?"

"Hantu!!"

"_Maa_...jangan begitu, ini kan gara-gara Ojou-sama tadi...," Aku menunjuk lebamku.

"Kau menyalahkanku?," Dia menatap tajam dengan hawa membunuh yang besar.

"Ti...tidak...Ojou-sama sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku ingin jadi kuat..."

"Eh? Ojou-sama sudah kuat...," Dalam berbagai arti.

"Aku merasa belum cukup!! Boneka-boneka ini sudah tidak bisa membantuku, aku ingin lawan yang sepadan!!"

"Kalau begitu, sewa saja orang untuk menemani Ojou-sama berlatih, saya rasa itulah jalan terbaik...," Aku tersenyum.

"Soujiro, bagaimana kalau kau yang jadi lawanku?"

"Aahh? Ti...tidak...saya rasa...saya tidak bisa...anu...," Kalau aku menyanggupinya, jangan-jangan aku bisa ditemukan sebagai mayat di sungai.

"Kenapa? Kakek mau menemaniku berlatih dan kakek selalu menyanggupinya, kenapa kau tidak mau?!"

"Banyak hal...tapi...saya benar-benar tidak bisa..."

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu...daripada menyewa orang, bagaimana kalau aku cari di jalan? Bagaimana menurutmu?!"

"EEEH?! Ja...jangan...kalau Tuan tahu..."

"Ayah tidak akan tahu, ayah jarang di rumah...jadi saat beliau tidak ada di rumah seperti sekarang ini, aku bisa pergi!!," Dia mengacungkan pedang bambunya.

"Ee...jangan...saya mohon..."

"Ayo temani aku, kalau aku kena masalah kau tinggal mengorbankan badanmu dan aku bisa melarikan diri..."

"_Sonna_...[1]"

* * *

"SOUJIROOO!!!"

"_Hhaaiiii_..."

"Lagi? Kamu kasihan sekali Soujiro-san...bangun lebih pagi dari pada yang lain dan tidur lebih lama dari yang lain...sudahlah...selamat berjuang..."

"Aaah...," Aku kembali memegangi kepalaku yang semakin hari semakin terasa nyut-nyutan.

Aku menyeret kakiku ke kamar Ojou-san dengan mata setengah terbuka, aku menggeser pintunya.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu?"

"Hah?," Aku menunduk dan menemukan diriku dalam kimono tidur yang berantakan.

"Kau kemari mau apa? Mau melayaniku atau mau tidur?! Kenapa membawa-bawa bantal dan selimut?!"

"Hah?! Ma...maafkan saya..."

"Kembali dan perbaiki penampilanmu!!," Dia melempar hiasan keramik yang telak mengenai dahiku.

"_Hai_..._hai_...," Aku kembali menyeret kaki, bantal dan selimutku kembali ke kamar pelayan kemudian mengganti pakaianku.

"Kenapa kembali lagi?"

"Saya lupa berpakaian..."

Sebenarnya aku tidak punya masalah mengenai bangun pagi tapi masalahnya, jam bangun Ojou-sama lebih pagi dariku dan dia selalu memberikan pekerjaan berat yang harus selesai malam itu juga jadi mengakibatkanku hanya bisa tidur 2 atau 3 jam saja.

"Kau tidak punya waktu mengeluh, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajukan diri menggantikan kakek?!"

Itulah yang dikatakan Ojou-sama saat mengenakan getanya saat akan pergi ke sekolah setelah sebelumnya aku menyiapkan sarapan untuknya lengkap dengan perban di kepalaku yang terkena keramik.

"Maafkan saya..."

Ketika aku menunduk, pintu rumah terbuka, rupanya teman-teman Ojou-sama yang menjemput.

"Ah, _irasshaimase_...[2]," Aku tersenyum.

"Kalian, kenapa datang kemari? Ada apa tiba-tiba menjemputku?"

"Kasumi-chan ini bagaimana? kami kan selalu menjemputmu..."

"Apa?"

"Ah...pelayan barunya Kasumi-chan...hai, siapa namamu?"

"Jadi itu tujuan kalian ya?!," Protes Ojou-sama.

"Selamat pagi, namaku..."

"Masuk!!"

"Eh?"

"Masuk kataku!!"

"_Ha_..._hai_...," Aku membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan Ojou-sama dengan teman-temannya.

"Ah, _mou_ Kasumi-chan pelitnya!! Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?," Aku mengintip dari balik tembok.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!! Kalian itu, mau kena pitingan mautku?!"

"Hiii...maaff!!"

Mereka berlari keluar rumah dan aku terkikik kecil. Jadi anak perempuan itu menyenangkan ya...

* * *

"SOUJIROOO!!"

"_Hhaaii_..."

"Apa lagi...Ojou-sama itu, malam-malam begini...," Keluh seorang pelayan yang terusik tidurnya.

Aku cuma menghela napas mendengar keluhannya, dia memang benar. Dua puluh empat jam rasanya tidak cukup bagi nona itu untuk terus-terusan memanggil-manggil dan memerintahku.

Melawan udara dingin di luar, aku menggosok kedua tanganku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ojou-sama?"

Aku heran melihatnya begitu rapi mengenakan hakama-nya dan di tangannya terdapat pedang kayu. Mau apa dengan dandanan siap tempur itu?

"Kau datang juga, siapkan dirimu!!"

"Mau kemana?"

"Malam ini kita akan berburu!!," Dia mengacungkan pedang kayunya.

"Serius?!"

* * *

Uap putih mengepul setiap kami menarik napas, di udara dingin menjelang musim dingin seperti ini, lebih enak berada di bawah selimut tebal tapi _naze boku wa koko ni iru?_

[3]

"Kau takut?"

"Eh? Tidak...saya hanya heran, bukankah besok Ojou-sama harus masuk sekolah? Apa tidak mengantuk?"

"Bukan masalah soal mengantuk, aku melakukan ini karena siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan mangsa besar..."

"Mangsa?"

"Ya, Soujiro...bukan hanya perampok kelas teri, tapi penjahat besar...Juuppongatana misalnya..."

"Juuppongatana?"

"Mm..."

Aku melihat kilatan sinar yang berbeda di bola mata Ojou-sama tapi kenapa Ojou-sama menyinggung soal Juuppongatana? Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Juuppongatana sudah tidak ada.

"Soujiro, jangan bengong!! Di sana terdengar peluit polisi!! Ayo ke sana!!"

"Eh...mm..."

* * *

Kami berlari membelah malam dan menemukan sekelebat bayangan dengan buntelan besar di punggungnya.

"Itu mereka!!"

Ojou-sama terus berlari mengejarnya sementara aku memutar jalan. Di persimpangan jalan, aku melihat Ojou-sama sudah sibuk dengan gerombolan perampok itu.

"Ojou-sama!!"

"Bantu aku Soujiro!!"

"Iya!!"

Aku menerjang orang-orang itu dengan tangan kosong, mereka dengan gesit berkelit.

"Apa-apaan kalian berdua?! Jangan menghalangi kami!!"

"Aku akan menangkap kalian perampok!!," Bentak Ojou-sama keras.

"Menangkap kami...hahahaha...perempuan kecil sepertimu bisa apa?!"

Mereka bergerak mendekat dengan tinju terkepal dan senjata tajam. Ini bukan main-main.

"Ojou-sama larilah!!'

"Tidak akan!!"

"Jangan keras kepala!! Di lihat darimanapun Ojou-sama tidak akan menang!!," Aku menaikkan nada suaraku.

"Jangan menghalangiku teri, Ojou-sama-mu sudah menantangku, tidak sopan kalau aku tidak menanggapinya!!"

"Bagus, aku juga tidak berniat pergi!!," Celaka Ojou-sama terpancing!!

Orang itu mengayunkan tangannya dan Ojou-sama dengan gagah masih berdiri menantang orang itu dengan pedang kayu teracung.

BUAKKHH

* * *

"SOUJIRO!!"

"_Itte_..."

Di bawah keremangan bulan aku bisa melihat orang sosok besar orang itu dan teman-temannya.

"_Maa_...kita ketemu lagi...," Aku tersenyum.

"KAMU LAGI!! Astaga sampai kapan kau puas bertemu kami!!," Geram si pemukul itu.

"Kelihatannya, saya memang berjodoh dengan kalian...," Aku masih mempertahankan senyumanku.

Terdengar peluit dari kejauhan dan mereka terlihat panik. Mereka bersiap-siap lari.

"Tunggu saja bocah!!"

"Larilah...kalau sampai tertangkap gawat kan?," Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Berengsek!!"

Mereka akhirnya lari entah kemana, sementara Ojou-sama membantuku bangun.

"Kenapa kau membantu mereka lari?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Yang penting barang-barangnya tidak jadi tercuri..."

"Apa?"

Aku menunjuk buntelan besar yang tergeletak di jalan. Satu-satunya buntelan berisi barang-barang yang tadi di bawa oleh preman yang merangkap perampok itu.

"Soujiro..._itsu no ma ni?__**[4]**_," Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Ojou-sama dengan senyumanku.

* * *

[1] Kenapa begitu?

[2] Selamat datang

[3] Kenapa aku ada di sini?

[4] Sejak kapan?

* * *

**A/N:** maafkan jeda yang terlalu lama ini...sebenarnya aku nggak tahu kalo cerita ini masih ada yang baca...jadinya...hehehe...my bad... :p

sampai sebuah review mampir ke e-mail ku menyadarkan sudah 4 bulan...waah makasih udah di tungguin dan makasih juga buat reviewnya...

selamat menikmati chapter 3 dari soujiro dan nona sombong bin tomboi-nya ini hehehe...


	4. milk candy

**Place for Departing My Heart**

**Disclaimer:** rurouken not mine :(

* * *

**Chapter 4: milk candy**

"TUAN BESAR PULANG!!"

Ujar seorang pelayan panik saat kami sedang menikmati makan malam. Semuanya bergegas bersiap-siap agar terlihat baik di hadapan Tuan Besar yang belum pernah kulihat.

Kami duduk di ruangan itu dan terlihatlah wajah Tuan Besar yang berwibawa dalam kimono hitamnya tapi di balik kewibawaannya itu aku bisa mengetahui beliau adalah orang yang ramah.

"Loh? Mana Puteriku?"

Karena sibuk dengan diri sendiri, aku jadi menyadari bahwa Ojou-sama memang tidak ada.

"Hei Soujiro-san, sebaiknya kau panggil Ojou-sama...katakan padanya Tuan Besar pulang, siapa tahu beliau tidak tahu..."

"Umm..."

"Loh, mana kakek?"

Ketika aku akan menyelinap keluar, Tuan Besar menanyakan hal itu. Aku jadi membatalkan niatku dan langsung membungkuk memberi salam dan hormat padanya.

"Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri...saya cucu dari kakek...nama saya Seta Soujiro..."

"Hoo...cucu?"

"Saya cucu angkat beliau dan karena suatu hal, beliau tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya di sini dan sayalah yang menggantikan beliau..."

"Kenapa wajahmu banyak lebam, bengkak dan bewarna biru?"

"Ah, ada banyak hal...," Aku tersenyum.

"Begitu...kalau begitu, kau mengasuh puteriku Kasumi?"

"Benar..."

"Kamu masih muda sekali, berapa umurmu nak?"

"Tahun ini saya berumur 21 tahun..."

"Sayang sekali kalau kau menjadi pelayan, wajah dan perawakanmu sama sekali tidak seperti pelayan...sebelum bertemu kakek, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Saya...pengembara..."

"Hoo...pengembara ya? pastinya kau sudah pergi ke banyak tempat ya?"

"Tidak seberapa banyak..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah kau panggilkan puteriku kemari?"

"Baik..."

Aku undur diri dan berjalan menuju kamar Ojou-sama yang lilinnya menyala, dari luar aku bisa mendengar Ojou-sama menangis.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Soujiro?"

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana ini...aku tidak bisa..."

"Ada apa? Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Mm..."

Aku menggeser pintu kamarnya, dan menemukannya mengenakan kimono panjang yang bermotif indah tapi berantakan, juga alat-alat kosmetik berserakan di tatami kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa...memakai kimono panjang dan berdandan...ayah ingin aku jadi seorang wanita feminin...aku...tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya...kalau aku sama sekali tidak feminin...," Dia menangis sesenggukan.

"_Maa_...kenapa tidak muncul sebagaimana Ojou-sama yang biasanya? Tuan Besar pasti senang melihat Ojou-sama...," Aku tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mengerti!! Ayah jarang pulang, aku ingin menyenangkannya... karena itu aku membongkar kimono milik almarhum ibuku tapi aku tidak bisa memakainya..."

Aku tersenyum memandangnya menangis, dia sama seperti gadis kecil yang merasa tidak suka jika permennya diambil, padahal kupikir dia wanita yang kuat. Lagipula aku tidak terbiasa menghadapi wanita kekanakan seperti ini karena seumur hidupku aku hanya mengenal Ayumi-san-kekasih Shishio-sama-yang sangat dewasa dan sudah menjadi figur kakak perempuan bagiku.

"_Saa_...kalau Ojou-sama izinkan, saya akan membantu Ojou-sama..."

* * *

"Sebaiknya Ojou-sama tahan napas sebentar..."

Aku mengencangkan obi di pinggangnya dan membentuk bagian belakangnya menjadi bentuk pita besar. Selesai dengan kimono, aku beralih pada rambutnya yang kugulung ke atas kemudian kujepit dengan hiasan rambut bewarna hijau giok yang indah. Leher kimono kuturunkan sedikit agar bagian tengkuknya terlihat.

"Coba lihat kemari...dan buka bibir Ojou-sama sedikit..."

Aku mengoleskan pemerah bibir dengan kuas yang berujung kecil. Dia terkikik geli saat kuas itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Katupkan bibir Ojou-sama kulum sebentar untuk meratakan pemerahnya..."

Dia menurutiku dan pemerah bibir itu mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Aku menyerahkan cermin kepadanya dan dia melihat dirinya tidak percaya.

"Soujiro...ini hebat sekali..."

"Ojou-sama suka? Syukurlah..."

"Kenapa kau jago sekali? Aku jadi curiga..."

"Saya tidak memakainya pada diri sendiri kok, tenang saja..."

"Kau punya kakak perempuan ya?"

"Seperti itulah...," Aku tersenyum.

Dia memandangku yang sedang tersenyum, seolah mencari sesuatu di wajahku.

"Berubah..."

"Eh?"

"Setiap kau menceritakan orang-orang terdekatmu, kau seperti menyimpan kesedihan walau kau tersenyum...ada apa?"

"_Betsuni_...[1]," Aku tetap mempertahankan senyumanku. "Nah, ayo...Ojou-sama pasti sudah ditunggu Tuan Besar...," Aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Soujiro...apa aku tidak boleh tahu?," Dia menggenggam tanganku yang tergantung memegangi pintu geser.

Aku memandang wajah gadis yang selalu memakai hakama dan membawa-bawa pedang kayu itu. Malam itu di bawah keremangan lilin kamarnya, dia terlihat berbeda, dia benar-benar terlihat cantik.

"Jangan biarkan ayahmu menunggu lebih lama lagi, pergilah...," Aku tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mendorongnya lembut agar mau beranjak dari kamarnya.

* * *

"I...ini puteriku?! Astaga...Kasumi...lama tidak melihatmu, kau jadi tambah cantik, kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu!!"

Tuan Besar memeluk puterinya dan sepertinya tidak mau melepaskannya. Para pelayan-pun kelihatan kaget dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Ojou-sama.

"Ini berkat bantuan Soujiro, ayah..."

"Hee...kau bisa mendandani perempuan?"

"Aa...tidak terlalu..."

"Nah, kalau begitu...ayo kita pesta!!"

Para pelayan langsung bersorak begitu makanan dan sake di hidangkan, walau tadi sudah makan, tanpa ragu mereka langsung menyantap makanan itu.

Di tengah keramaian aku duduk menghadap mangkok-ku yang penuh berisi nasi dan di meja kecil ada lauk pauk lengkap dengan satu botol kecil sake.

"_Itadakimasu_..."

Belum sempat aku mengambil nasi dan lauk pauknya, meja kecil di hadapanku menghilang.

"Eh?"

"_Itadakimasu_!!"

"O...Ojou-sama!!"

"Semua ini membuatku lapar!!," Tanpa ragu dia melahap semua makananku.

"Tapi Ojou-sama sudah menghabiskan makanan Ojou-sama kan?"

"Tidak ada protes!!"

"_Maa_...," Aku menghela napas.

"Untukmu, aku punya sesuatu...kemarikan tanganmu...," Dia merogoh obi-nya.

Aku menengadahkan tanganku dan dia memberikan sesuatu dari tangannya. Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Permen...susu?"

"Mulai sekarang, setiap kali kau melakukan sesuatu yang berjasa padaku, aku akan memberikanmu permen itu..."

"Eh? Tapi...saya tidak suka makanan manis..."

"SUKA TIDAK SUKA TERIMA SAJA!!"

"I...iya..."

Dia kembali melanjutkan makannya yang merupakan makananku. Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum sementara di tanganku tergenggam permen susu darinya.

* * *

"Kakek, nenek saya pulang..."

"Soujiro...akhirnya kau pulang...kami merindukanmu nak..."

Mereka memelukku dan aku membalas pelukan mereka. Orang-orang yang telah menjadi pelabuhan dan menarik jangkarku agar berlabuh di pelabuhan hati mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sana nak?"

"Tidak apa-apa...saya baik-baik saja..."

"Ojou-sama bagaimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, menurut saya beliau orang yang spontan..."

"Apa dia tidak memukul dan melemparimu barang, nak?"

"_Maa_...begitulah saya malah menjadi sansak tinjunya...tapi diluar kebiasaan itu dia anak yang baik..."

"Apa yang kau dapat dari sana, nak?"

"Ah, iya...ini uang mingguan dan..."

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong kimonoku. Kakek dan nenek melihat takjub saat aku mengeluarkan setumpuk permen susu.

"Permen...susu?"

"Mm...Ojou-sama bilang dia suka sekali dengan permen ini..."

"Hmm...rindunya permen-permen susu ini..."

"Eh? Kakek juga suka di beri?"

"Begitulah, Ojou-sama bilang dia hanya memberikan permen-permen ini pada orang yang benar-benar di sukainya"

"Eh?"

"Karena berpikir begitu, kakek jadi sering membawa pulang permen-permen ini untuk nenek karena bagi kakek, nenek adalah orang yang benar-benar kakek sukai..."

"Kau sudah memenangkan kepercayaan Ojou-sama nak..."

"Begitu..."

"Sudah lama tidak makan ini...apa kami boleh memintanya Soujiro?"

"Ah...silakan ambil saja..."

"Kau juga makanlah..."

"Saya...tidak suka makanan manis..."

"Ini tidak terlalu manis, ayo makanlah!!"

Kakek mencekokiku dengan sebuah permen lunak bewarna putih itu. Aku mengulumnya dan memang benar, rasanya berbeda dengan permen-permen lainnya, ini enak sekali.

"Bagaimana nak?"

"Ini...enak sekali..."

* * *

[1] Tidak ada apa-apa

* * *

**A/N:** Iyahooo chapter 4 sweet time kayaknya :D

chapter ini terinspirasi karena lagi pengen makan permen susu white *abbi* yang udah di larang di indonesia *pasti udah pada tau :D*

uuu~padahal permennya enak bungkus dalemnya bisa dimakan, apaan sih kok jadi ngomongin makanan, ini bukan promosi loooh

ya sudah...selamat menikmati :D


	5. ojou's secret

**Place for Departing My Heart**

**disclaimer:** rurouken belongs to nobuhiro watsuki

* * *

**Chapter 5: ojou-sama's secret**

Aku kembali ke kediaman besar itu bersamaan dengan jam pulang sekolah Ojou-sama. Sambil menungguinya, aku mengulum permen susu yang di berikan olehnya waktu itu.

Kalau di perhatikan, orang-orang yang menjemput majikan mereka di sekolah ini rasanya semakin banyak dan wajah mereka rata-rata lebih sangar dari yang biasanya.

Pengamatanku terhenti karena mendengar lonceng berdentang menandakan berakhirnya jam sekolah.

"Soujiro? Kau sudah kembali?," Dia berlari ke arahku.

"Mm...ayo pulang Ojou-sama...," Aku mengambil barang bawaannya dan dia mengambil permen susu dari kantong kimononya dan diberikannya padaku-entah kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti anjing yang mendapat imbalan makanan jika berhasil melakukan trik atau bersikap baik.

"Sebenarnya ayah berpikir untuk menyewa orang demi melindungiku tapi kukatakan tidak perlu!!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mungkin karena kau di rumah kakek, kau jadi tidak tahu...apa kau tahu Juuppongatana?"

"Eh...mmh..."

"Belakangan ini, mereka bersepuluh muncul di kota dan membuat keributan dengan merampok dan membakar..."

"Eh? Merampok dan membakar?"

"Mereka juga tidak segan melakukan pembunuhan, tidak kukira setelah ketuanya Shishio Makoto mati mereka malah merajalela!!," Ojou-sama terlihat geram.

"_Sonna_...itu tidak mungkin!!"

"Kenapa kau?," Dia mengernyitkan dahi melihatku membantah semua yang dikatakan.

"Ti...tidak..."

Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, anggota Juuppongatana yang masih hidup hanya tinggal beberapa saja, yang masih hidup kalau tidak dipenjara, mereka pergi mengembara sepertiku.

Lagipula Juuppongatana tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti merampok. Semua yang kami lakukan seperti membakar dan membunuh, semuanya berdasar perintah Shishio-sama walau terkadang memang ada yang seenaknya tapi yang jelas tujuan mereka membunuh dan membakar bukanlah untuk merampok.

"Yang jelas, akulah yang akan membunuh mereka..."

"Ojou-sama?"

Aku melihat perubahan di wajah Ojou-sama. Wajahnya menegang dan tampaknya dia memendam kemarahan yang sangat besar-ada apa?

* * *

Aku bergulingan di kasur, belum bisa memejamkan mataku walau aku tahu ini sudah tengah malam. Ekspresi Ojou-sama tadi siang tidak bisa kulupakan.

"Juuppongatana, ya..."

Aku mendengar pintu kamar para pelayan di geser. Di ruangan gelap itu, aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Soujiro...Soujiro...," Panggilnya berbisik-bisik.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Syukurlah kau masih bangun, temui aku di luar..."

Aku bangun dan berpakaian kemudian keluar mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkan pelayan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa Ojou-sama? Memanggil saya malam-malam...," Dia menatapku tajam dan memperlihatkan pedang tajam yang ada di tangannya.

"Soujiro, dengarkan aku...Juuppongatana terlihat di kota, ayo kita keluar!!"

"Eh? Tapi itu berbahaya!!"

"Pengecut, kalau tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri!!"

Tanganku terulur menarik tangannya, mencegahnya pergi. Ini terlalu berbahaya, bagaimana kalau ternyata ada mantan Juuppongatana yang ternyata benar-benar membentuk 'Juuppongatana' baru.

"Kenapa...Ojou-sama begitu ngotot...padahal tahu ini berbahaya..."

"Karena Juuppongatana sudah membunuh ibuku..."

* * *

"Eh?"

"Pada penyerangan yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu, ibuku sedang menggantikan ayahku untuk berdagang di kota pelabuhan tapi rupanya kota itu sedang menjadi ajang unjuk kekuatan Shishio dengan kekuatan kapal perangnya, ibuku meninggal karena meriam yang ditembakkannya ke daerah pertokoan!!"

"Begitu...," Aku memalingkan wajahku, tidak berani melihatnya.

"Karena itulah...aku yang akan membalaskan dendam ibuku!!"

Dia berlari meninggalkanku dan aku segera menyusulnya, perbuatannya benar-benar bodoh dan hanya mengundang kematian pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ojou-sama, kalau Anda sampai terbunuh, apa Anda pikir ibu Ojou-sama akan senang?!"

"Diam kau!! Mana kau mengerti!!"

Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakan Ojou-sama karena sejak dulu posisiku selalu menjadi serigala pemburu dan bukan yang diburu, jadi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditinggal mati oleh orang yang benar-benar di sayanginya, apakah perasaan itu sama seperti saat aku memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari Shishio-sama?

Kami sampai pada sebuah tikungan dengan sebuah rumah besar yang sudah tersulut api. Para penjaganya bergelimpangan di jalan-sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Kejam sekali...," Desisnya.

Aku mengejar Ojou-sama masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu, di dalamnya ada beberapa orang dan tidak satupun kukenali sebagai anggota Juuppongatana.

"HEI PERAMPOK!!," Teriak Ojou-sama sambil melepaskan pedang dari sarungnya.

Dua orang yang kelihatannya ketua mereka menengok dan berjalan mendekat. Ojou-sama terlihat kaget setelah wajah-wajah itu semakin terlihat jelas, sepertinya salah satunya adalah kenalannya.

"Oda Terumitsu..."

"Wah...wah...coba lihat Ojou-sama dari keluarga Hanasaka, Kasumi-chan...," Orang berwajah seperti rubah itu tersenyum.

"Ojou-sama kenal dia?"

"Dia...saingan bisnis ayahku..."

"Tidak lagi, aku sudah memiliki Juuppongatana di belakangku dan sebentar lagi bisnis ayahmu akan jadi milikku, begitu juga dirimu..."

"Jangan harap!!," Orang itu dan orang bertubuh besar di belakangnya semakin mendekat, sementara Ojou-sama merapatkan kuda-kudanya.

"Hei...bawa perempuan ini...," Perintah si Oda.

Orang bertubuh besar itu mengayunkan tangannya dan dalam sekejap Ojou-san terhempas, pedang di tangannya jatuh menancap di tanah.

"OJOU-SAMA!!"

"Kamu pelayannya ya? Bunuh dia!!"

Pria berbadan besar itu kembali mengayunkan tangannya. Aku memang merasakan tenaga yang sangat besar pada orang itu, tubuhku dengan refleks menghindari serangannya tapi hempasan anginnya terlalu kuat dan membuatku terpelanting menabrak tembok.

"Hahaha...rasakan, dia itu salah satu anggota Juuppongatana yang mengabdi padaku...kau tidak mungkin bisa hidup setelah menerima serangannya, ayo kita pergi!!"

Oda dan pria besar itu membawa Ojou-sama pergi. Aku terbatuk, memang aku tidak mengalami luka apapun tapi serangannya tadi cukup menjadi terapi jantung juga.

Aku berdiri dan memandang rumah yang hangus terbakar, juga pedang tajam milik Ojou-sama.

Darahku menggelegak karena dengan seenaknya saja komplotan palsu itu menamai diri mereka Juuppongatana, sebuah nama dan simbol kehormatanku di masa lalu-seenaknya saja mereka cemari.

"Sampah seperti itu sebaiknya...mati!!"

Aku melangkah pergi dan tanganku terulur ke samping, mengambil pedang milik Ojou-sama yang tertancap ke tanah. Naluriku menuntun kakiku untuk mengikuti mereka.

**~to be continued~**

* * *

**A/N:** upload kedua hari ini fuuuhh...sama fanfic hetalia :D

ayo soujiro selamatkan ojou-sama!! apa yang bakal dia lakukan sama juupongatana? NEXT chapter


	6. urge

**Place for Departing My Heart**

Rurouken belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki

chapter klimaks...mungkin? :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Urge**

Sebuah rumah besar di tepi kota terdengar ramai dari luar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke pekarangannya yang tidak di jaga siapapun.

"Hahahaha...kali ini kita panen besar!! Malam ini kita bersenang-senang!!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil main judi dan sesekali di selingi minum-minum sake.

"Nama Juuppongatana memang hebat, kita bisa banyak merampok dari rumah orang kaya, mendengar namanya saja orang-orang sudah sangat ketakutan..."

"Oda-sama memang hebat, bisa mengumpulkan Juuppongatana maka kita bisa bersenang-senang!!"

Aku duduk mengawasi di tiang langit-langit yang melintang secara horizontal. Di sudut ada pria besar yang tadi bersama Oda dan sembilan orang lainnya yang kelihatannya sangat di istimewakan dan Ojou-sama sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Kalian tenang saja, kami...Juuppongatana akan terus mengabdi pada Oda-sama dan akan bersenang-senang bersama kalian!!," Seru salah seorang dari sepuluh orang itu sambil mengangkat cawan sakenya.

"Hidup Juuppongatana!!"

"Kelihatannya kalian senang sekali..."

* * *

"Si...siapa itu?!"

"Diatas!!"

Mereka serempak mendongak dan tampak keheranan di wajah mereka, bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk dan naik ke atas tiang langit-langit yang kududuki.

"Selamat malam...," Aku tersenyum.

"Hei turun dari sana bocah!!"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku senang melihat kalian di atas sana...," Aku meloncat turun dan orang-orang itu bersiaga saat kakiku menyentuh tatami.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Maaf, aku mau bertanya...apa kalian melihat Ojou-sama-ku?," Aku masih tersenyum.

"Ojou-sama? Ooh...maksudmu cewek tomboy yang tadi di bawa sama Tuan ke dalam sana?," Mereka tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, di dalam? Terima kasih atas infonya..."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menerobos gerombolan itu. Tapi orang-orang itu sepertinya tidak mengizinkanku.

"...mau kemana bocah?! Kau harus menghadapi kami dan Juuppongatana yang mengabdi pada Oda-sama!!"

Aku menatap mereka tajam dan sepertinya mereka merasakan kemarahanku tapi mereka sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk minggir dari langkahku.

"Juuppongatana mengabdi pada Oda? Jangan membuatku tertawa!!," Aku mendengus dan menyeringai.

"Bocah kurang ajar!!"

* * *

Aku menghapus bekas darah yang menempel di pipiku. Anak buah teri dari Oda sudah bergelimpangan tidak bernyawa.

"Hebat juga kau bocah, berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang itu tapi mereka itu sama saja dengan teri, kalau kau punya nyali hadapi kami, Juuppongatana...," Salah seorang dari sepuluh orang itu tersenyum dan dia menenteng pedangnya.

"Anda mau maju sendirian?," Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Aku sendiri sudah cukup menghabisimu"

"O ya? Saya menghargai keputusan Anda tapi apa Anda tidak akan menyesali keputusan Anda?," Aku tetap mempertahankan senyumanku.

"Berisik!!, berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh!!"

Orang itu menyabetkan pedangnya dan dengan mudah aku bisa menghindari sabetan yang tidak terarah itu.

"Mau ucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Sisa sembilan orang itu mematung melihat temannya sudah kehilangan kepalanya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat merinding.

"Emh...enaknya melakukan apa ya?," Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka dan mereka merapatkan posisinya.

"Heh, yang baru saja kau bunuh itu adalah orang terlemah di antara kami...apa kau bisa melawan kami sekaligus?"

"Sudah saya katakan sebelumnya kan? Saya tidak keberatan..."

"Baiklah, SERAAAANGG!!"

* * *

"Tinggal kau, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Si...siapa kamu?!," Tanyanya gemetar, dia adalah orang yang tadi bersama si Oda saat merampok-orang yang badannya paling besar diantara semua anggota Juuppongatana itu.

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Ka...katakan padaku, kekuatanmu itu tidak biasa..."

"_Saa_...kalau begitu saya akan memperkenalkan diri...," Aku menepuk dadaku.

Orang itu menunggu dengan keringat dingin sementara aku menyampirkan sisi tidak tajam pedangku di pundak dan tersenyum.

"Saya...Seta Soujiro, tangan kanan Shishio Makoto-sama, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Soujiro-tenken...dan semua orang yang berani memakai nama Juuppongatana dan mempermalukannya, pantas mati!!"

"Juuppongatana?!"

"_Yoroshiku desu_..._**[1]**_"

* * *

Aku menyeret tubuh orang besar itu ke depan pintu geser, di dalamnya terdengar suara Oda yang tengah bicara dengan Ojou-sama.

"Huhuhu...dengan begini, ayahmu akan menyerahkan semua bisnisnya padaku..."

"Jangan harap!! Ayah tidak akan menyerahkan bisnisnya hanya karena kau menculikku!!"

"Kita lihat saja!!"

SREG

"Mau apa kau?! Mengganggu saja!!"

Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku pada orang besar itu dan dia jatuh berdebam di lantai beralaskan tatami.

"Maaf mengganggu, saya ingin mengambil Ojou-sama...," Aku tersenyum.

"Ka...kamu yang tadi!!"

"_Maa_...senang sekali kau masih mengingatku..."

"Soujiro, wajahmu?"

"Tenang saja, Ojou-sama...ini bukan darah saya...," Aku menggeser pintu agar terbuka seluruhnya dan terlihatlah ruangan di balik pintu itu, berpuluh mayat bergelimpangan dan ruangan itu otomatis menjadi genangan darah.

"Bah...bahkan Juuppongatana-ku..."

"_Maa_...masih bicara soal itu? Selain orang ini, mereka ada di sana...," Aku menunjuk pada sudut ruangan. Aku tersenyum dan melihat tubuh Oda gemetaran hebat, giginya bergemeletuk.

"Ha...hahahaha...kalau begitu MATI KAMU!!," Dia mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam jasnya dan menembakkannya ke arahku.

"_Ara_...kau mengagetkanku..."

"Ka...kau bisa menghidarinya?! Kau...kau bukan manusia!!"

"Memang..."

"Si...siapa kau...ja...jangan mendekat!!"

"_Sessha wa_..._omae no shinigami_!!_**[2]**_"

* * *

Orang itu roboh dan menambah noda pada pakaianku. Aku memandang kilatan pedang yang berlumuran darah di tanganku, sinarnya kelihatan hidup-memang beginilah seharusnya pedang. _Indah... _

"Ojou-sama...ayo pulang...," Aku mengulurkan tanganku sambil tersenyum pada Ojou-sama yang masih terduduk, diam terpaku.

"Ja...jangan sentuh aku..."

"Ojou-sama?"

"Jangan sentuh aku PEMBUNUH!!"

Jeritan Ojou-sama menyadarkanku, mendadak tanganku gemetar dan pedang yang kupegang jatuh menancap di tatami.

"Be...begitu...pembunuh...ha...hahaha...," Aku memegangi kepalaku yang pusing dan sakit.

"Eh..."

"Iya...mungkin...tidak...saya...saya memang pembunuh...," Aku tersenyum hambar dan memegangi dadaku setelah mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Souji..."

"_Maa_..._gomenne __**[3]**_...Ojou-sama bisa pulang sendiri kan?," Ujarku akhirnya sambil tersenyum setelah berhasil mengatur emosi dan napasku.

"Eh?"

"Saya...berpikir untuk..."

Mataku menatap ke arah lain tanpa mengedip, pikiranku terlalu penuh untuk sekedar berpikir. Apa yang ingin kulakukan dan apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku sudah mematahkan janjiku.

"Kalau...kalau begitu..._sa...saraba __**[4]**_...Ojou-sama...," Aku tersenyum padanya.

Aku berjalan lunglai keluar rumah yang sudah jadi genangan darah itu. Meninggalkan Ojou-sama di tengah tumpukan mayat sendirian.

Bau anyir darah mengikuti kemanapun langkahku pergi. Itu wajar saja karena hampir seluruh permukaan pakaianku terkena darah dari orang-orang yang kubunuh.

Mendadak ada desakan rasa mual dari perutku. Bau darah dan pemandangan mengerikan tadi terus membayangiku. Tiga tahun perjuanganku melawan 'diriku' sebagai Soujiro-tenken sia-sia karena 'Soujiro' sudah kalah dan Soujiro-tenken merebut tubuhnya dan kembali menikmati pembunuhan.

Aku mengepalkan tangan setelah memuntahkan isi perutku ke dalam selokan, kemudian meninju pagar beton rumah orang sementara air mata penyesalan tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mataku.

"SIALAN!! SIALAAAN!!!"

* * *

[1] Salam kenal

[2] Saya…adalah shinigami-mu

[3] Maaf ya

[4] Selamat tinggal

* * *

**A/N: **maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan T T Sou-chan jadi psycho disini...


	7. redemption

**Place for Departing My Heart**

**disclaimer:** udah pada tau kan

* * *

**Chapter 7: Redemption**

Pagi buta saat matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan wajahnya, embun turun dan kabut kembali ke atas, aku melangkahkan kakiku tidak tentu arah.

Aku berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya, memandang kota yang kupikir bisa menjadi tempatku melabuhkan hatiku tapi karena kecerobohanku, harapan untuk bisa selamanya ada di sini lenyap sudah, di kota ini tidak boleh ada pembunuh.

"Walau singkat..._ureshii katta yo_[1]..."

Setelah puas memandangi kota itu, aku berbalik untuk meninggalkannya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sulit bagiku.

* * *

Aku duduk di kedai dango dan menikmati teh hijau hangat dan beberapa camilan, tidak sengaja tanganku merogoh kantong kimonoku dan kutemukan sebungkus permen susu yang pernah Ojou-sama berikan padaku.

"Soujiro-tenken?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku, terlebih dia memanggilku dengan panggilanku semasa masih bergabung dengan Shishio-sama.

Aku menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara tapi penjagaanku mengendur saat melihat siapa yang memanggilku dan aku refleks tersenyum.

"_Maa_...Himura-san?"

Dalam sekejap kami duduk berhadapan. Dia tengah menikmati tehnya dan di sampingnya terdapat ember berisi tahu sementara _sakabatou_ tergeletak di sisi satunya lagi.

"Belanja?," Tanyaku.

"Begitulah, Kaoru memintaku untuk membeli tahu..."

"Begitu, Himura-san kelihatannya bahagia sekali...," Aku tersenyum tapi padanganku tidak ke arahnya melainkan ke arah permen susu yang terus kuputar-putar di tanganku.

"Eh? Soujiro-tenken?"

"Jangan panggil saya begitu lagi, saya bukan lagi Soujiro-tenken..."

"Kalau begitu Soujiro-san...apa yang menyebabkanmu terlihat sedih?"

"Eh?"

"Ketika bertarung melawanmu waktu itu, kau terlihat marah dan bingung tapi sekarang, walau kau tersenyum...aku bisa melihat kau sedang sedih..."

"_Sassuga_[2]...kau memang ahli pedang yang hebat...," Aku tersenyum tapi perlahan senyumanku meredup.

"Kau punya masalah? Kalau kau tidak berkeberatan aku bisa mendengarkanmu..."

"_Arigatou-na_[3]...tapi...kurasa masalah ini ingin kupecahkan sendiri..."

"Begitu...," Dia menyeruput tehnya. "Apa...kau sudah menemukan 'tempatmu'?"

"Ah? _Mada_..._mada_...[4]," Aku tersenyum tapi tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes.

"Soujiro-san?"

"_Ara_..._ara_...saya malu sekali...maaf...maafkan saya..._ato_ _sukoshi_[5]...nanti juga berhenti..."

Aku menyeka air mataku tapi bukannya berhenti, air mata itu malah semakin deras mengalir.

"_Gomennasai__._.._ato sukoshi_..."

* * *

Aku terbangun di sebuah kamar, tubuhku di selimuti oleh selimut yang hangat. _Koko doko_

?[6]

Sayup-sayup dari luar kamar aku bisa mendengar suara-suara, aah...bagaimana bisa aku lupa suara Himura-san? Apa dia yang membawaku? Apa ini dojo Kamiyakasshin?

"...lihat koran terbitan hari ini, pembunuhan massal di kota sebelah...apa dia ada hubungannya?"

"Mungkin saja, mengingat dia mudah sekali mencabut nyawa orang..."

"Kalian...sudahlah, Soujiro-san sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh orang lagi, mungkin saja itu ulah perampok..."

"Saksi satu-satunya sangat syok sehingga tidak bisa ditanyai macam-macam...," Apa mereka bicara mengenai Ojou-sama?

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku sudah sangat berdosa pada kakek, nenek, tuan dan Ojou-sama. Akulah yang membuat Ojou-sama sampai seperti itu.

Terdengar pintu geser kamar dibuka, aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Himura-san..."

"Kau sudah sadar? Di warung dango tadi, kau tiba-tiba pingsan...kata dokter kau lelah dan stress..."

"Maaf merepotkanmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa...," Kami terdiam.

"Anu...Himura-san...soal koran itu..."

"Itu kau?"

"Mmh...saya sudah melanggar sumpah saya sendiri untuk tidak lagi membunuh, mungkin saya bodoh karena terlalu terikat dengan masa lalu yang sudah lama saya buang tapi...saya tidak bisa tahan lagi...satu-satunya kehormatan saya..."

"Apa kau menyesal?," Serobotnya.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau menyesal melakukannya?," Dia tersenyum.

"Mmm...saat ini saya benar-benar menyesal..."

"Itu bagus, tapi bukannya aku membenarkan apa yang kau lakukan...hanya saja, kalau kau menyesal dan kau masih hidup, masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya kan?," Dia memegang tanganku dan membaliknya, sehingga telapak tanganku ada di atas.

Dia merogoh kantong kimononya dan meletakkan sesuatu di atas telapak tanganku.

"Permen susu ini..."

"Perbaikilah dan ambillah kembali apa yang sudah kau rusakkan...aku yakin kali ini kau pasti bisa..."

* * *

"Kau yakin kau mau pergi dan tidak mau tinggal dulu di sini?," Tanya Kaoru-san.

"Tidak, terima kasih sudah merawat saya...," Aku membungkuk.

"Bukan...bukan masalah..."

Aku menatap wanita yang rambutnya selalu dikuncir kuda itu, di bibirku terlukis senyuman dan dia balas menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Himura-san beruntung sekali ya..."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kaoru-san orangnya sangat baik, pasti bisa menjaga Himura-san...dan Himura-san pasti senang sekali bersama wanita sebaik Kaoru-san..."

"Ha...aah...kau bisa saja!!," Dia memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Saya tidak bercanda...saya bisa melihat bahwa Kaoru-san yang sedikit banyak merubah Himura-san...," Aku tersenyum.

"Soujiro-san..."

"Nah, saya harus pergi, sampaikan salam saya pada Himura-san saat dia pulang nanti...," Aku kembali membungkuk.

"I...iya selamat jalan, kalau berkenan...nanti mampir lagi ya..."

"Terima kasih..."

Aku berjalan menjauhi dojo Kamiyakasshin, langkah kaki yang tadinya tidak tentu sekarang berubah memiliki tujuan.

Kubuka telapak tanganku dan kupandangi permen susu dalam genggaman tanganku. Kapanpun bisa kuperbaiki kalau aku menyesal-ya...kau benar Himura-san tapi sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaanku 'bisakah mereka menerimaku kembali?'

* * *

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu khawatir jika aku memasuki kota karena tidak ada yang menyaksikanku membunuh semua orang itu kecuali Ojou-sama tapi entah kenapa kakiku tidak mau menurutiku untuk masuk ke dalam kota.

"Aku...harus bisa!!"

Jantungku berdebar begitu menapaki deretan toko-toko yang kukenal tapi syukurlah tidak ada yang berteriak atau menjauh, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Sekarang aku kembali memandang padang hijau milik kakek dan nenek yang ada di depan rumah. Rumah sederhana itu begitu sepi seperti tidak ada penghuninya, apakah ada orang di rumah atau kakek kembali bekerja di rumah Ojou-sama?

Aku mengetuk pintu setelah sebelumnya sempat meragu beberapa kali. Keberanian yang terkumpul tidak kusia-siakan dan aku sudah menyiapkan diri menerima konsekuensi dari reaksi yang akan mereka berikan.

Pintu terbuka dan kulihat wajah yang penuh keriput milik kakek. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihatku.

"Kau..."

"Maaf kek, saya pergi tidak bilang-bilang..."

Kakek melongokkan badannya dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian dengan tangan keriput yang kurus miliknya, dia menarikku masuk ke dalam.

"A...ada apa kek?"

"Anak bodoh!! Kemana saja kau?!"

"Ma...maaf...saya..."

"Beberapa hari ini ada orang yang mencarimu, dia utusan dari rumah Ojou-sama...sebenarnya ada apa? Kakek sampai cemas..."

"Saya...sudah membunuh..."

"HAH?!"

Nenek keluar dari dalam saat mendengar jeritan kakek, tapi wajahnya berubah cerah saat melihatku dan tidak tunggu lama, dia duduk di sebelah kakek.

"Pembunuhan...banyak orang...saya sudah membunuh...orang-orang...yang menculik Ojou-sama...bukan maksud saya tapi..."

Kakek dan nenek saling pandang melihatku yang tiba-tiba tampak labil dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat berusaha menceritakan semua yang sudah kulakukan.

"Jadi...kau yang...membantai 30 orang, termasuk Juuppongatana itu?"

Aku mengangguk pertanyaan kakek, sekalian berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Kau bersama siapa? Apa ada orang lain?"

"Saya...sendirian..."

Mereka tampak terkejut setengah mati melihatku, mungkin mereka sekarang menyesal sudah mengangkat monster pembunuh menjadi cucu mereka-orang yang membantai 30 orang sendirian tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Soujiro..."

"Saya janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi...saya...saya senang di sini...saya...ingin di sini!!," Aku bersujud di depan mereka, memohon.

"Soujiro dengar kami..."

"Saya mohon, tidak ada orang yang bisa menerima orang asing seperti saya menjadi cucu sendiri...karena itu izinkan saya melayani Anda seumur hidup!!," Sekarang air mataku menetes membasahi tatami, aku benar-benar takut kehilangan kedua orang baik itu.

Tangan lembut nenek menyentuh pundakku. Aku mendongakkan wajah dan melihat mereka tersenyum.

"Walau apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tetap cucu kami..."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataan kedua orang itu dan tanpa terkendali air mataku mengalir deras seperti air terjun.

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan yang benar-benar baik, aku benar-benar bersyukur aku kembali ke sini .

Semalam aku menjelaskan semuanya pada kakek dan nenek, tentang dari mana aku bisa melakukan hal mengerikan itu sendirian dan siapa aku sebenarnya. Awalnya mereka terkejut tapi mereka memaklumi apa yang kujalani dan mereka berkata akan mendukung usahaku untuk berubah.

Himura-san kurasa aku sudah menemukan 'tempat'-ku. Bersama kakek dan nenek baik hati inilah akhirnya aku mendapatkan tempat yang menghangatkan hatiku.

"Pagi...kakek...tidak ke rumah Tuan?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Soujiro?," Kakek sedang sibuk memasukkan pupuk kandang ke dalam keranjang untuk di bawa ke ladang.

"Kakek sudah berhenti dari rumah itu dan sekarang lebih memilih merawat kebun...," Jelas nenek.

"Tapi...bukankah kebun tidak cukup untuk menghidupi kalian?"

"Karena itulah, sedikit demi sedikit uang yang kakek kumpulkan, kakek simpan dan..."

"Dan?"

"Ayo ikut kakek...," Dia menuntunku beberapa meter dari rumah dan kutemukan rumah yang hanya memiliki tembok kayu separuh.

"Apa ini?," Tanyaku bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu.

"Ini kandang sapi, kakek membeli beberapa ekor dan dari sini kita bisa mendapat penghasilan tambahan dari pemerahan susu..."

"Hebat sekali..."

"Nah, Soujiro...sekarang kalau kau mau, kau bisa bertanggung jawab mengurusi kandang ini dan memerah susu-nya..."

"Mmm...saya mau, tapi kalau kakek meninggalkan rumah Tuan, Ojou-sama bagaimana?"

"Mungkin ada orang lain yang menggantikan kakek...Soujiro...apa kau mau kembali ke sana?," Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan kakek.

"Walau saya ingin ke sana...saya sudah tidak bisa lagi kesana...," Aku tersenyum hambar.

* * *

[1] Tapi aku senang sekali…

[2] Sudah kuduga…

[3] Terima kasih…

[4] Belum…belum…

[5] Sebentar lagi…

[6] Dimana ini?

* * *

**A/N: **maaf atas bahasa jepang yang separo-separo dan makasih karena masih mau baca fic ini terutama yang meninggalkan jejak berupa review *nangis bombay*

posting bareng sama fic ginran sama hetalia huff sehari 3 fic...akh makalah magang...tidaaak!!!! *ditimpuk karena nggak jelas*


	8. meeting her again

**Place for Departing My Heart**

**disclaimer: **bukan punyakuuuu T T

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting Her Again**

"Haah...selesai juga, terima kasih ya...kau tidak menendangku...," Aku mengelus kepala sapi betina yang sedang mengunyah rumput itu sambil tersenyum.

Sudah sebulan sejak aku kembali ke kota ini dan tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek. Setiap hari aku bekerja membersihkan kandang sapi, memberi makan sampai memerah susu dan menjualnya ke pusat kota. Tidak ada perasaan 'keharusan' atas apa yang kulakukan ini seperti yang kurasakan sejak kecil, semua kulakukan dengan dasar sukarela.

"Kandangnya sudah bersih, sekarang istirahatlah kalian semua...besok pagi saya akan datang lagi memerah susu kalian...," Aku melambaikan tangan sambil menutup pintu kandang dan menguncinya.

Aku menyeka keringatku dengan punggung tangan kiriku, di tangan kananku terdapat sikat panjang dan ember.

Pelita di rumah kakek dan nenek sudah terpasang. Hari memang sudah gelap dan mungkin nenek sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Terbayang olehku sup miso hangat dan ikan bakar yang membuat perutku bernyanyi-tapi aku harus mandi dulu karena seluruh tubuhku bau sapi.

"Aku pulang..."

Saat akan melepas sandal jeramiku, aku melihat geta bewarna hitam yang indah dan tampak asing. Apa nenek baru beli?

"Nenek, apa nenek baru beli geta?," Tanyaku sepanjang lorong menuju ruang serba guna.

Ketika melewati ruang serba guna yang kupikir tidak ada orang, aku tertegun dan menghentikan langkahku.

Mataku terus menatap ke dalam ruangan yang biasa kami pakai untuk makan, berbincang, dan tempatku tidur itu, tapi sosok di dalamnya tidak juga menghilang dari padanganku. Orang itu juga menatapku seolah tidak percaya.

Aku mengucek mataku dengan tanganku yang kotor tapi rupanya khayalan itu tidak mau hilang juga.

"Ojou-sama?"

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang Soujiro?," Tanya nenek dari dalam sambil membawa ikan bakar.

"I...iya..."

"Mandilah dulu...kau bau sapi, baru kau makan...kami akan menunggu..."

"Mmm...," Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri tapi mataku terus menatap Ojou-sama sampai hilang dari pandangan-begitu pula dengan dia.

Di dalam bak mandi kayu aku berendam menenangkan diri. Sesekali kutiup air panas dengan mulutku, menimbulkan gelembung.

"Mau apa Ojou-sama kemari?"

* * *

Kami makan dalam diam, aku tidak berani membuka suara karena aku tahu Ojou-sama tidak suka makan bersamaku-orang yang sudah membunuh banyak orang di depannya.

"Soujiro...kenapa diam saja? Biasanya kau cerita tentang sapi-sapi itu..."

"Ah...tidak...semuanya baik-baik saja...jadi aku tidak punya cerita...," Aku menyeruput sup miso-ku.

"Hh...apa Ojou-sama tidak berniat kembali ke rumah?"

"Kakek mengusirku ya?!"

"Bukan begitu Ojou-sama, kalau Ojou-sama berkenan, kami akan persilakan Ojou-sama tinggal di sini selamanya...tapi kasihan Tuan..."

"Biar saja, dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan aku...selalu bertindak seenaknya!!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?," Tanyaku.

"...sebenarnya inilah alasan kenapa kau di cari-cari orang rumah Ojou-sama waktu itu...," Jawab nenek.

"Eh?"

"Ojou-sama kabur dari rumah..."

"EEH?!"

* * *

Mereka tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut soal kaburnya Ojou-sama dan aku terlalu takut untuk bertanya, takut dia merasa aku mencampuri urusannya.

Malam makin larut dan kedua kakek dan nenek itu sudah masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu. Sementara aku menata futon untuk Ojou-sama dan futon untukku sendiri setelah menyingkirkan meja bekas makan bersama tadi.

"Futonnya sudah siap, kalau Ojou-sama ingin tidur silakan..."

"Keluarlah dulu...aku ingin berganti pakaian..."

Aku mematuhinya sambil membawa kimono tidurku sendiri. Di lorong, aku juga mengganti pakaianku dan melipat kimono yang tadi kukenakan untuk dipakai lagi keesokan hari.

"Aku sudah selesai...kalau mau masuk, masuklah..."

Kubuka pintu geser itu dan kutemukan Ojou-sama sudah berada di bawah selimut, membelakangi tempat futon-ku berada.

Aku juga berbaring membelakanginya, ada jarak satu meter diantara kami dan semakin malam aku tidak juga bisa memejamkan mataku.

"Ojou-sama...apa sudah tidur?"

"Belum..."

"Kenapa Ojou-sama kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku dijodohkan..."

"Eeeh!!?," Perkataannya itu sampai membuatku terduduk dari tidurku.

"Mm...ayah menjodohkanku dan memaksaku menikah dengan seorang pria asing...orang Amerika..."

"Begitu...," Aku kembali merebahkan diriku.

"Karena itulah aku kabur, aku terus berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, dari rumah teman-temanku sampai ke rumah kakek...aku terus-terusan merepotkan mereka..."

"...Aku mengerti, kenapa orang-orang itu mencari saya juga, mereka pikir saya pergi dengan Ojou-sama karena saya juga menghilang..."

"Begitulah..."

Keadaan menjadi hening, hanya ada jangkrik bernyanyi di luar dan yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanya suara napas kami.

"Soujiro..."

"Mmm...?"

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"...saya ini...kotor, saya pembunuh...tidak berhak berada bersama orang-orang yang begitu baik pada saya, saya merasa sudah menipu mereka semua..."

"...Termasuk aku?"

"Mm...Ojou-sama sudah begitu baik pada saya...apalagi saya melakukan itu di depan Ojou-sama, pasti Ojou-sama ketakutan sekali ya...maaf..."

"...aku memang takut saat itu tapi aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya kau tidak menyelamatkan aku..."

"Maaf...meninggalkan Ojou-sama begitu saja..."

"Tidak...aku juga minta maaf karena sudah meneriakimu 'pembunuh' saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf pada saya karena itulah yang sebenarnya...," Aku kembali duduk dan kulihat Ojou-sama juga melakukan yang sama.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu bukan pertama kalinya, Ojou-sama...saya sudah pernah melakukannya, sering...sering sekali..."

"Sering...itu..."

"Karena saya adalah salah satu anggota dari Juuppongatana yang Ojou-sama benci...

* * *

"Eh?"

Kulihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Ojou-sama dan aku masih saja tersenyum menghadapi keterkejutan Ojou-sama.

"Bukan hanya itu, saya adalah tangan kanan Shishio-sama yang selalu ada di sampingnya, bahkan saat kejadian kapal perang itu...saya juga ada di sana menyaksikannya seolah-olah menonton kembang api...," Aku menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Bo...hong..."

"Karena itulah, saya tidak bisa menyalahkan Ojou-sama jika Ojou-sama membenci saya..."

Aku tersenyum mengeluarkan sebuah pisau buah dan mengulurkannya ke arah wanita yang terlihat begitu tidak percaya.

"Saya terlalu pengecut untuk bunuh diri dan memutuskan untuk menebus dosa dengan menjadi pengelana dan membantu sebanyak mungkin orang, tapi jika Ojou-sama menginginkan kematian saya, saya tidak akan mendendam..."

Tangannya gemetar, terjulur menuju tanganku yang masih memegang pisau buah itu untuk di serahkan padanya.

PLAKK

Rasa nyeri menjalar dari tanganku saat tangan Ojou-sama menampikkan pisau itu dari tanganku dengan sabetan tangannya yang keras.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Hentikan itu, memangnya kalau aku membunuhmu di sini, sekarang, akan mengembalikan ibuku?!"

Aku menatap wanita yang sedang menahan tangisnya itu, dia berusaha tegar walau aku tahu di dalam hatinya, dia ingin sekali membunuhku demi membalaskan dendam ibunya.

"Sudah, cepat tidur!!"

"Iya...," Aku tersenyum.

Kami kembali berada di bawah selimut masing-masing dan kembali saling membelakangi-mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Perasaanku terasa jauh lebih ringan, alangkah indahnya perasaan di maafkan oleh orang lain.

"Ojou-sama...terima kasih..."

* * *

Aku terbangun di pagi-pagi buta, lebih dulu dari siapapun seperti hari-hari biasanya tapi sekarang perasaan berat yang selalu kurasakan mendadak sirna-kekuatan 'maaf' itu benar-benar besar dampaknya bagiku.

Memang kuakui pasti tidak semua orang seperti Ojou-sama yang mampu memaafkanku, masih banyak lagi di luar sana korban-korban yang tidak terhitung yang terus meratapi kepergian orang yang mereka sayangi tapi hanya dengan sebuah maaf aku bisa merasakan perasaan selega ini-aku benar-benar merasa di berkati.

Aku juga tidak bisa meminta orang-orang yang keluarganya bersinggungan langsung dengan Juuppongatana memaafkanku dan kutukan mereka terhadap kelompok yang dimana aku bergabung di dalamnya adalah dosa yang harus kutanggung seumur hidup.

Setelah mendapatkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, aku bangkit dari futon dan membereskannya. Ketika akan beranjak keluar sambil mengencangkan obi kimono tidurku, aku melihat Ojou-sama yang tidurnya sangat berantakan.

"_Maa_...ternyata kalau tidur dia seperti ini..."

Dia tidak lagi berada di futon dan selimutnya entah ada dimana, kalau di biarkan seperti ini dia bisa kena flu.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan membawanya kembali ke futonnya, merapikan selimutnya agar dia terlindung dari dinginnya udara pagi, sejenak aku tersenyum melihat wajah tidur dari nona besar yang tidak pernah terlihat capek ini.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya bekerja!!"

* * *

"Selamat pagi!!"

Sapi-sapi itu menjawab panggilanku dengan lenguhan panjang mereka. Aku berjalan melewati mereka menuju gudang tempat penyimpanan rumput yang terletak di belakang rumah mereka.

Aku mengambil rumput-rumput itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam gerobak yang juga tersimpan di sana.

"Selamat makan!!"

Aku memandang puas saat sapi-sapi itu dengan lahap memakan rumput yang kuletakkan di hadapan mereka, nah kalau mereka sudah tenang seperti ini saatnya melakukan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya.

Satu demi satu aku memeriksa sapi-sapi itu, yang kemarin sudah kuperah kulewati, mereka juga berhak untuk beristirahat.

"Hari ini giliranmu ya, Ebi-san..."

Sapi itu melenguh di sela-sela keasyikannya mengunyah rumput hijau. Kalau Ebi-san selesai, maka aku harus menjual susu darinya ke kota.

"Anak baik, kau membuat susu banyak sekali ya...," Aku mengelus kepalanya.

Aku membawa ember yang penuh berisi susu itu keluar dan memasukkannya ke dalam ember kaleng yang lebih besar-ember itu akan penuh setelah dua atau tiga kali pemerahan.

"Soujiro...," Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara yang memanggilku.

"Ojou-sama? Kenapa bangun pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Kau lebih pagi, memerah susu ya?"

"Mmm, ini harus diantar sebelum fajar datang..."

"Kerjaanmu berat ya..."

"Bukan apa-apa..."

Tiba-tiba dari dalam, para sapi menjadi berisik oleh sebab yang tidak diketahui, aku bergegas ke dalam di susul oleh Ojou-sama, apa ada musang yang membuat mereka gelisah?

Aku kembali melewati kandang-kandang itu satu persatu, tapi tidak kutemukan apapun seperti musang, yang ada aku malah menghela napas.

"Ada apa?"

"Mu-chan akan melahirkan!!"

* * *

Aku menyiapkan alat-alat untuk membantu sapi itu melahirkan, sapi memiliki kecenderungan untuk sulit mengeluarkan anaknya karena itulah sapi-sapi itu butuh bantuan dalam melahirkan.

Kakek sudah kuberitahu, dia sambil diantar neneklah yang pergi ke kota untuk menjual susu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya?"

"Mm...ini bukan yang pertama kali..."

Benar saja, Mu-chan memang sulit melahirkan. Dia berbaring tidak berdaya walau air ketubannya sudah pecah, anaknya belum juga menampakkan kepalanya.

Aku memasukan tanganku ke dalam saluran melahirkan Mu-chan, kemudian menarik kepala anaknya yang memang sudah ada di mulut saluran itu.

"Kyaa...jahatnya, apa yang kau lakukan, itu kan sakit sekali!!"

"_Maa_...kalau tidak seperti ini, anaknya tidak akan keluar..."

Kepalanya sudah keluar, berikutnya badannya. Bisa di bilang persalinan dengan bantuan itu lancar dan akhirnya anak sapi itu keluar sepenuhnya, bersama dengannya keluarlah darah dan selaput ketuban yang mengotori pakaianku.

Aku menempelkan mulutku ke mulut anak sapi yang masih kotor itu, dia harus segera di beri napas buatan karena dia tidak bisa bernapas akibat terlalu lama di dalam perut ibunya dan meminum air ketuban yang pecah.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan, itu menjijikkan!!," Ojou-sama memukuli kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya agar aku menghentikan kegiatanku yang tampak seperti mencium anak sapi kotor itu.

Aku bernapas lega saat anak sapi itu berusaha berdiri setelah sebelumnya kelihatan kaku dan tidak bergerak. Begitu pula Mu-chan yang ikut berdiri dan menjilati anaknya itu.

Kuseka bibirku dengan lengan kimono yang masih bersih, dengan begini selamatlah dua nyawa.

"Selamat ya, Mu-chan...anakmu jantan..."

* * *

Aku membasuh wajahku di sumur, Ojou-sama memperhatikan gerak-gerikku di belakangku.

"Tidak kuduga, kau bisa membantu sapi melahirkan..."

"Awalnya saya juga tidak mengerti tapi kakek mengajariku..."

Akhirnya aku mengguyur seluruh tubuhku dengan baju yang lengkap masih menempel di badanku. Air ketuban dan darah itu terasa lengket di badanku.

"Ini hadiahmu karena kau berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa..."

Aku menengadahkan tangan dan menemukan sebuah permen susu yang sudah lama tidak kudapatkan darinya akhir-akhir ini, aku tersenyum melihat permen yang entah bagaimana berhasil membuatku tersadar dan kembali kemari

"Ojou-sama juga, bukankah tidak baik berdiri di luar seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ada yang mencari Ojou-sama?"

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu...," Ujar Ojou-sama tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Maukah kau membawaku pergi?"

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** chapter yang lumayan panjang dan maafkan ketidak tepatan dalam adegan membantu sapi melahirkan ORZ


	9. decision

**Place for Departing My Heart**

disclaimer: bukan punyakuuuu

* * *

**Chapter 9: Decision**

Titik-titik air yang tadi kuguyurkan masih menetes-netes dari rambutku saat Ojou-sama menyebutkan permintaannya.

"Apa?," Tanyaku memintanya untuk mengulang perkataannya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali belum kukenal, karena itulah...tolong bawa aku pergi!!"

"Tapi...kenapa? hal seperti itu bukankah lebih baik di bicarakan dengan Tuan? Lagipula...saya tidak bisa meninggalkan kakek dan nenek..."

"Ayah tidak akan mendengarkanku...ayah lebih mementingkan bisnisnya dengan orang asing itu!!"

"Ojou-sama mungkin seharusnya bertemu dengan orang asing itu, mungkin saja dia baik sekali, orang asing itu tidak akan memakan Ojou-sama..."

"Memikirkannya saja aku tidak mau!!"

Aku terdiam menghadapi kekeras kepalaan nona besar satu itu, dia menatap lurus padaku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu, Ojou-sama...," Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mau, tapi Soujiro...aku sempat menaruh harapan kau mau membawaku pergi dari sini..."

"Kenapa?"

"...aku suka padamu, aku tidak mengerti suka yang seperti apa tapi rasa sukaku itu membuatku jadi percaya padamu...jadi untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memintamu sekali lagi, aku mohon bawa aku pergi..."

Aku terenyuh mendengar perkataan Ojou-sama dengan suara yang hampir menangis dan air mata yang siap tumpah dari matanya. Sebegitu tidak inginnyakah dia menikahi pria asing itu?

"Maaf Ojou-sama...saya tidak bisa melakukannya...Tuan begitu baik terhadap saya dan kakek, bagaimana bisa saya melakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya bersedih seperti itu..."

Ojou-sama membuang napasnya dan memalingkan wajahnya, di pipinya kulihat air matanya sudah meluncur turun, dia menangis tanpa suara.

"Pulanglah, Ojou-sama...tidak baik terus membuat Tuan terus merasa khawatir..."

Dia menengok padaku dan tersenyum, senyuman yang jelas sekali di paksakan.

"Kalau Soujiro bilang begitu...akan aku lakukan..."

Dia berbalik ke arah rumah dan tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dari pintu depan yang dibuka kemudian kembali ditutup.

"Maaf...Ojou-sama..."

* * *

"Ojou-sama sudah pulang?"

"Mm...aku menasihatinya untuk pulang dan bicara baik-baik pada Tuan..."

"Begitu, itulah yang terbaik baginya, tidak baik anak perempuan itu berkeliaran kemana-mana..."

"Tapi kalau begitu, apa Ojou-sama akan dinikahkan dengan pria asing itu?," Tanya nenek.

"Mungkin, dia bilang ayahnya terlalu keras kepala untuk membatalkan perjodohan sebaik itu..."

"Kalau begitu, kasihan Ojou-sama, dia akan menikahi pria yang tidak dicintainya, bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya..."

Kami terdiam, keberadaan Ojou-sama memang tidak bisa diabaikan oleh kami, terlebih lagi oleh kakek yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil dan menganggapnya seperti cucu.

"Mungkin jalan itulah yang terbaik baginya...," Ujarku menatap kosong.

* * *

Aku terus bergulingan di dalam selimutku karena mataku tidak bisa terpejam. Permintaan Ojou-sama terus terngiang di kepalaku dan aku merasa sangat berdosa karena tidak bisa mengabulkannya.

Siang ini salah seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat, mampir ke rumah ini dan menceritakan kejadian di dalam rumah besar itu.

**_flashback_**

_"Ojou-sama terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, pelayan wanita yang memanggilnya tidak digubrisnya dan hanya dijawab dengan tangisan..."_

_"Ojou-sama menangis?," Tanya kakek._

_"Ya, sudah lama sekali ya...sejak Nyonya tewas saat itu...Ojou-sama tumbuh menjadi wanita yang kuat..."_

_"Mm...dari kabar yang saya dengar, Ojou-sama menikah dengan pria asing itu untuk menjadi isteri simpanannya saat orang asing itu punya urusan di sini..."_

_"Kalau begitu, dia akan dicampakkan begitu pria asing itu kembali ke negaranya?"_

_"Mungkin..."_

_"Bagaimana Tuan bisa memperlakukan anak gadisnya seperti layaknya geisha yang bisa di jadikan simpanan, Ojou-sama seharusnya menjadi isteri sahnya bukan sekedar simpanan yang kapan saja bisa ditinggalkan...," Ujar kakek geram._

_"Saya mengerti perasaan kakek, saya juga merasa seperti itu tapi kabarnya Tuan sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa karena dia mengancam Tuan akan menghancurkan usaha Tuan..."_

_"Teganya orang asing itu!!"_

_"Sepertinya Tuan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikahkan Ojou-sama dengan pria asing itu, alangkah lebih baik jika ada orang yang membawanya lari..."_

_"Maksudmu...melarikan dia dari pernikahan itu?"_

_"Yaah...karena walau Ojou-sama seperti anak laki-laki dan berwatak keras tapi aku tidak tega membiarkannya diperlakukan seperti itu..."_

_**flashback**_

Aku menghela napas berat, suara jangkrik menemaniku menghabiskan malam. Baru semalam Ojou-sama tidur di futon di sebelahku tapi dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan menikahi pria asing itu.

Perhatianku teralihkan begitu mendengar pintu kamar serba guna di geser. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatiku.

"Kau sudah tidur, Soujiro?"

Aku membetulkan posisiku dan duduk, di hadapanku kakek sudah terlebih dulu duduk.

"Belum kek, saya tidak bisa...," Aku tersenyum.

* * *

"Kakek ingin bicara..."

"Bicarakan saja kalau ada yang ingin kakek sampaikan"

"Sebelum Ojou-sama pergi hari ini apa ada yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Tidak...," Jawabku cepat.

"Soujiro..."

"Tidak ada kek...sungguh...," Aku tersenyum.

"Jangan kau simpan semuanya dalam dirimu sendiri, karena kakek sudah tahu semua tentang dirimu, kakek harap kau mau lebih terbuka, mungkin saja ada yang bisa kakek bantu..."

Aku menghela napas, sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi bisa membohonginya karena kakek sudah membaca siapa aku selama aku tinggal di sini.

"...selama kau tinggal di sini, tidak pernah wajahmu tampak resah seperti hari ini, kau pintar sekali menutupi semuanya tapi entah kenapa hari ini kau kelihatan berbeda, kakek bisa membaca emosimu...pasti ada sesuatu atau ada yang dikatakan Ojou-sama sebelum dia pergi..."

"Memang ada...," Pandanganku meredup, memandang tatami dan menghindari kontak mata dengan kakek.

"Sudah kakek duga, apa yang dikatakannya..."

"Dia minta saya membawanya pergi..."

* * *

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, Ojou-sama meminta saya untuk membawanya pergi dari pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya itu..."

"Lalu jawabanmu?"

"Kujawab saya tidak bisa...," Aku saling mengaitkan kedua tanganku dan mengepalkannya kuat.

"Soujiro..."

"Bagaimana bisa saya melarikan anak Tuan yang sudah begitu baik pada saya dan kakek...beliau bisa sedih...kalau lagi-lagi harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya...dulu ditangan Juuppongatana dan sekarang oleh saya yang mantan Juuppongatana, saya tidak bisa membayangkan hancurnya hati Tuan..."

Aku mengatur napasku, malam yang dingin kurasakan begitu panas. Aku tahu kakek mengamatiku yang sedang kacau ini.

"Soujiro...bisakah kau sejenak mengesampingkan kami dan lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau selalu mementingkan orang lain diatas dirimu, jadi kau tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat keinginanmu..."

"Keinginan...saya?"

"Apa yang ada di dalam dirimu...kau tahu kau ingin sekali menyelamatkan Ojou-sama tapi masih tidak bisa meninggalkan kami dan memikirkan bagaimana Tuan besar nantinya..."

"Tapi..."

"Sesekali bersikap egois juga tidak apa-apa, mungkin saja keegoisanmu itu bisa membantu orang lain..."

"Kakek...tapi..."

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik...apa yang ingin kau lakukan..."

Kakek menjejalkan sesuatu di telapak tanganku kemudian keluar kamar serba guna. Saat kubuka kepalan tanganku, kutemukan sebuah permen susu yang selalu Ojou-sama berikan padaku.

"Apa yang ingin kulakukan...ya?"

**~to be continued~**

* * *

**A/N:** duh maaf keasyikan sama hetalia makasih yang udah ngingetin author yang kurang tanggung jawab ini *digetok*...oh iya chapter berikutnya itu chapter terakhir


	10. The End of Endless Continuity

**Place for Departing My Heart**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The End of the Endless Continuinity**

Malam berikutnya, bulan bersinar terang. Aku memandang bulan yang begitu bulat, kemudian menarik napas setelah mengencangkan tali sandal jeramiku.

"Yosh!!"

"Kau mau pergi, Soujiro?"

"Mm...terima kasih atas penjagaan kalian...," Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk pada kedua orang yang begitu berat kutinggalkan.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah memutuskannya ya?"

"Mm..."

"Selamatkanlah Ojou-sama...dan jagalah dirimu baik-baik..."

"Saya mengerti..."

"Kalau kau ada waktu, tengoklah kami atau kirimlah surat...," Nenek menyeka air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Mmm...kalian juga, sehat-sehat ya..."

Aku memeluk mereka bergantian dan aku merasa air mataku memenuhi rongga-rongga mataku.

"_Ikimasu_...[1]"

* * *

Rumah dengan pagar tinggi yang dikunci bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit untuk kulewati. Rumah besar itu seperti yang biasa kuketahui kelihatan sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang berkeliaran pada malam hari, mempermudahku untuk melakukan penyusupan.

Aku berjalan menjingkatkan kaki menuju kamar Ojou-sama, tapi begitu kakiku melangkah ke taman bagian dalam, rupanya rumah itu tidak sesepi yang kukira.

Di sebuah ruangan yang dekat dengan kamar Ojou-sama terdengar keramaian, kelihatannya mereka sedang berpesta, kalau begini rencanaku 'mengambil' Ojou-sama dari depan tidak bisa dipakai-saatnya berputar!

Sekarang aku berdiri di belakang kamar Ojou-sama, ruangannya tampak gelap seperti tidak ada orang. Aku membuka jendela dan menemukan nona besar itu sedang tertelungkup di atas meja.

"Tidur seperti itu tidak baik loh, Ojou-sama..."

* * *

Dia bangkit dan menoleh padaku yang berdiri di ambang jendelanya sambil tersenyum.

"Soujiro..."

Ojou-sama terlihat sangat berantakan, api semangat yang ada dalam matanya meredup dan mungkin sebentar lagi mati, matanya terlihat sayu, sembab dan kurang tidur.

Tubuhnya juga terlihat lemah dan kurus, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini, mungkin kalau dibiarkan, sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar mati.

"Mm...aku kemari memenuhi permintaan Ojou-sama..."

"Permintaan...?," Dia beringsut mendekatiku.

"Mm...aku menjemputmu, ayo pergi dari sini...," Aku mengulurkan tanganku sambil tersenyum.

Matanya melebar karena tidak percaya akan apa yang kuucapkan, dia berusaha berdiri dan menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ayo..."

Tepat ketika Ojou-sama akan melangkahkan kaki keluar jendela sambil berpegangan tangan padaku, pintu kamarnya dibuka. Seketika ketegangan menyergap kami saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kasumi...apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"A...ayah..."

"Kupikir kau berganti pakaian untuk bertemu Mr. Charles tapi kenapa kau malah...," Dia melihat ke arahku.

"Selamat malam, Tuan..."

"Soujiro, apa-apaan ini!!"

Ayah Ojou-sama bergegas mendekati arah jendela, ke arah kami yang berusaha lari dan meminta penjelasan dariku.

"Saya...tidak bisa melihat Ojou-sama seperti ini...kalau dibiarkan dia bisa benar-benar mati!!"

"Tahu apa kau?!"

"Saya memang hanya pelayan, tapi saya menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak daripada Tuan dengan Ojou-sama, jadi saya mengerti...apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Ojou-sama..."

Tuan terdiam mendengar perkataanku, mungkin di satu sisi dia merasa aku benar tapi di sisi lain harga dirinya sebagai ayah membuatnya berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menjadi keyakinannya atas puterinya.

"Ayah, Soujiro benar...aku tidak akan bahagia karena pernikahan ini, aku...masih ingin bebas dan...aku tidak akan sudi selamanya menjadi isteri simpanan, apa ayah masih tega membiarkan puterimu ini menikah untuk dicampakkan?!"

Tuan berbalik memunggungi kami dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari milik Ojou-sama dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, kemudian dia kembali ke jendela dan menyerahkan kotak itu pada Ojou-sama.

"...Itu ada sedikit uang, pergunakanlah dengan bijaksana..."

"Ayah?!"

"Ayah tahu kau akan menderita, tapi sampai disadarkan oleh kata-kata pelayan dan puteri sendiri, ayah merasa malu...Soujiro..."

"Iya Tuan..."

"Jagalah puteriku baik-baik..."

Tuan tersenyum tapi di matanya kulihat ada genangan air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Mm...saya akan menjaga kepercayaan yang Anda berikan pada saya..."

Ojou-sama melompat dari kamar dan memandang ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya, orang yang mungkin tidak akan ditemuinya dalam waktu lama.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu..."

"Mm...ayah juga...," Air mata keduanya akhirnya tumpah, tapi Tuan segera mengelap air matanya.

"Cepatlah pergi nak...ayah akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu..."

Aku menuntun Ojou-sama agar cepat meninggalkan tempat itu karena telingaku menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang dari arah lorong menuju kamar Ojou-sama.

* * *

"Apa ayah akan baik-baik saja?," Tanyanya.

"Pasti Tuan akan memikirkan alasan agar bisa menutupi kepergianmu..."

"Mm...aku beruntung memiliki ayah yang sangat baik seperti itu, aku merasa berdosa meninggalkannya...," Dia mengelap air matanya yang sudah siap tumpah dan aku menepuk kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyesal? Kalau kau menyesal, kita bisa kembali lagi...," Aku tersenyum.

"Enak saja, aku tidak mau kembali ke sana untuk dijadikan isteri simpanan...lagipula, beraninya kau meletakkan tanganmu diatas kepalaku!!"

"Hah?! Ma...maafkan saya!!," Aku yang panik segera menarik tanganku.

Aku menatap nona yang kembali dipenuhi semangat itu, padahal baru saja dia kelihatan mau mati tapi dalam sekejap dia kembali seperti semula.

"Tidak apa-apa...kemarikan tanganmu...," Dia merogoh lengan kimononya.

Seperti biasa, aku membuka telapak tanganku dan Ojou-sama memberikan permen susu, tapi tidak seperti biasanya kali ini langsug dua buah sekaligus.

"Dua?"

"Iya, yang pertama karena kaulah aku tidak jadi menikah dengan orang asing itu dan yang kedua merupakan rasa terima kasihku karena kau mau menjemputku dan meninggalkan kakek dan nenek yang kau cintai...," Dia tersenyum.

"Saya hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Ojou-sama...setelah melihat Ojou-sama menangis, saya benar-benar jadi kepikiran...sampai-sampai kakek menasehati saya untuk menjemputmu..."

"Kakek yang memintamu?"

"Mm...tapi seandainya tidak-pun saya tetap berpikir untuk menjemput Ojou-sama..."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Iya kenapa?"

"Kenapa yaaa?," Aku malah balik bertanya karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Payah kamu!!," Dia berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Tu...tunggu Ojou-sama...setelah ini...mau bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Kita tidak bisa terus berjalan seperti ini...kita butuh tempat..."

"Kupikir, menjadi pengelana sebentar tidak akan masalah, setelah jauh perjalanan, kita bisa menetap di suatu tempat..."

"Begitu..."

"Tapi kalau sudah menetap, di depan tetangga, kau tidak boleh memanggilku Ojou-sama..."

"Eh? Saya harus panggil apa?"

"Panggil aku Kasumi, kalau kau panggil aku dengan Ojou-sama di depan orang, tidak enak karena akan ketahuan kalau aku adalah nona besar...," Aku terkikik mendengar alasannya.

"_Maa_...kalau begitu, apa kau juga akan mengganti nama keluargamu agar saat menetap nanti, Ojou-sama dan saya akan dikira suami istri?," Aku tersenyum sambil mengatakan gurauan itu dengan ringan.

"Kupikir ide itu tidak buruk juga...," Eh?

"Saya hanya bercanda, Ojou-sama tidak usah marah..."

"AKU TIDAK MARAH!! Aku bilang idemu itu bagus!!"

"Tapi tidak usah memaksakan diri...," Dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri...aku...senang sekali..."

"Eh?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena dia membelakangiku, hanya terangnya bulan yang menerangi jalan kamilah yang tahu bagaimana raut wajah Ojou-sama.

"Seta Kasumi...tidak buruk juga, kan?"

Ojou-sama berbalik dan tersenyum lebar ke arahku, rambut hitamnya yang terurai, bermain indah karena di tiup dinginnya angin malam, wajahnya yang tersenyum saat itu terlihat begitu cantik.

"Mmm..._ii no namae_...[2]," Aku membalas senyumannya.

Kami berjalan berdampingan membelah malam sambil saling mengaitkan tangan. Kami tidak tahu kemana kaki kami akan melangkah, dan aku kembali mencari tempatku untuk mengakhiri pengembaraanku, tapi asal kami ada satu sama lain untuk saling menguatkan, bagiku...kemanapun tidak akan jadi masalah.

**tamat**

Selasa, 04 Maret 2008

11.00 pm

* * *

[1] Aku pergi

[2] Nama yang bagus…

* * *

**A/N:** setelah ini...mau posting apa lagi ya? (ngliat stok fanfic lama) Pengen post full metal panic...tapi...


End file.
